


RWBY: BERSERK-First Arc: Black Destoryer

by DrGairyuki



Series: RWBY: BERSERK [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Berserk AU, Body Horror, F/F, Feels, Horror, Nightmare Fuel, Other, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Tearjerker, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: "In this world... is the destiny of humankind and faunuskind controlled by some transcendental entity or law? Is it like the hand of God hovering above? It is at least it is true that both human or faunus has no control, even over his own will? A Hunter takes up the sword in order to shield the small wound in her heart sustained in a far-off time beyond remembrance. A Black Wolf that wields a sword so that she may die smiling in some far-off time beyond perception. But in order to fight monsters... you to become the monster you are fighting." The First Arc based on the first 8 chapters of Berserk and the Black Swordman Arc with a special chapter.





	1. Black Destoryer

Chapter 1: The Black Destroyer

* * *

 

Ruby Rose... she was an 8-foot tall person wearing dark armor with a passion cross with sharp pointed tip on the right side of her belt and dark cloak with a hood on her head. Her right eye were was like that of a gray wolf with silver eye and hellish slited pupil like the very Lord of Hell himself. Most of left side of her face was covered by a eyepatch, which look more like across between an mask and an eyepatch.

She was standing at a campfire with no one there as she was walking through the snowy forest on the mountain at the dead of the cold night. There was pure silent as Ruby was stoic and emotionless.

Then... several Beowolves appear from the forest and all attack Ruby.

There were cries of Beowolves being slaugthing by something.

Ruby was walking away from the campfire as the bodies of the Beowolves are evaporing into the air as she walk through the snowy forest.

* * *

 

_Later... at the town below the mountain..._

Ruby enter a town, known as Aramanth, that is surrounded by a stone wall, a enough that smaller grimms like a Beowolf or Ursa Major can't get in. As Ruby walked by a moving truck, she notice it has several womens and young children, both humans and faunus alike, in a metal cage, with one of them staring at Ruby. Ruby look back at the truck as it left the village before she resume walking toward somewhere.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at one of the town's traven bar..._

A old, Van Dyke-style beard, male human bartender is cleaning one of the cup when one of his customer, a young adult male dog faunus, ask him. "Bartender... have you heard any good news?"

"No... no good news at all."

"Still nothing? Times have been dark since the fall of Beacon Academy and that 'red hexagram on the shattered moon incident.' Even in the city of Vale, even through they have been rebuilding Beacon Academy."

Then the male dog faunus put his head closer to the old bartender, whispering to him with anxiety in his voice. "I can't take it, even since these grimm attack have become more occuring and the Creature of Grimms have became more bolder, i am losing all hope."

The bartender shush him. "Be quiet. Someone might be listing. Beside... the grimms are addicted to negative emotions."

Then the door to the bar is heard opening, and a young girl is thrown to the floor of the bar by one of bandits that came to the bar, a lion faunus with few of his two human friend and one of them is the biggest of them being a grizzly bear faunus. "Ladies and gentlemens! I have return with a couple of my buddies with me."

They chuckle at the young girl, planning to do something with her with the other customers looking at them. "Oh hell, they back."

"Poor girl."

"Just don't get involve or they kill you."

The young girl was scared as she look at the bandits on the floor as she breath rapidly while she look other at the other customers for help.

"Help... somebody."

But they knew couldn't help the girl as they fear they get themselves killed by the bandits. The lion faunus bandit then sadistically joke around while smiling and laughing about it along with his buddies. "I can't believe. what I am seeing... is there nobody willing to rescue this pretty little girl? Pathetic... chivalry must dead."

The lion faunus then goes one of the table and shouted 'HEY!' before putting his hand on it, scaring the customer that were sitting at it. "Some nice peoples just left a table for us."

They nerviously laugh as one of put his money on the table for the bartender get before they left as the bandits laughs. "Bartender, here your money."

The lion faunus bandit then shouted at the bartender as the youg girl worried. "BARTENDER! Bring us some drinks."

"And be quick about it."

  
They laugh as they forced the young girl to pour them the lion faunus bandit's drink. "Easy does it, baby. Better not spill any of my expensive wine."

One of the human bandits that is holding the young girl's head put his head closer to her as he threated her. "Watch out, young lady. If you spill, i'll make you lick it up from the table."

They laugh at it. The door open and there was a sound of wood tipping, the young girl look as she see her grandfather at the door with him begging the bandit not to hurt her and letting her go. "Please, don't hurt her and, please, let her go, i'm begging you."

As the young girl's grandfather walk toward them with his granddaugther at the table, one of the human bandits use his foot to trip him to the floor before . "Shut up, old man! And you mind your own business."

He kick him in the gut, causig his daughter to shout. "Grandpa!"

Then... one of the bandit, the grizzly bear faunus, got an idea. He grab the girl by her hair, pull her toward one of the wooden support beam, tie her neck with rope and tie the rope to the beam, and pulled out his knives. Bandits grin as they know what their grizzly bear faunus friend is about to do as the young girl try to wiggle out with everybody in the bar watching, including the young girl's grandfather, who was still on the floor and couldn't do anything to help her.

The grizzly bear faunus bandit thrown one of his knife at her, but miss as it went through the young girl's skirt and into the beam. "Shit!!"

"Arggh, you missed!!"

The bear faunus bandit point at the young girl. "Stop moving around!! Otherwise, you won't get hit!!"

Everyone in the bar can't help her, but all they could do is watch. "Poor girl!"

"But... what we can do..."

Ruby open the door as she walked into the bar with her hood still on, still being stoic and emotionless, as the other customers talked. "They're from that fortress where those bandits lives, Castle Dracul. It's best not to interfere in their affairs."

Ruby then look at the bandits as the bear faunus bandit is going to throw another knife while she is still being stoic and emotionless. "Look! The next one, here it come!!"

Ruby then made her way to the bartender and put some coin on the bar. "Hey, get ready for some trouble. Because i'm gonna mess up your bar a bit."

The old bartender look at her with confusion on his face. "Huh?"

Then he see Ruby pulling out something before it transform into a very long shotgun, Full-Moon Gin, from the back of her belt, which surprise the hell out of the bartender as Ruby prepare to aim her shotgun while she is still stoic and emotionless.

The young girl attempt to threating the bear faunus bandit while she attempt to chew the rope on her neck. "You baldie! FREE ME!! Then i'll chew your dick off!"

The bear faunus bandit was not afraid of her. "I'll throw this in your mouth to shut you up and kill you."

The young girl start shaking her head and frailing her arms in the air. "WAH!! NO NO NO NO NO!"

A gunshot is heard in the shop and the bullet went through the side of bear faunus bandit's head, killing him. Which left the young girl confused. "Huh?"

The bandits then notice their bear faunus bandit friend is killed as they got up and prepare their weapons. "C... Christopher!"

The bandits then turn to face Ruby as one of the human bandits asked her. "Bastard! Who are you!?"

Ruby, still stoic and emotionless, shoot few more times, as a bullet, revealing the bullets she is using is a .50 BMG (.50 Browning Machine Gun, or 12.7X99mm Nato if you prefer either term for the same thing) went through the mouth of one of the human bandits and the other went through the eye of the other human bandit, killing them both. The lion was shocked of how she easily killed them in a few shots as remain stoic and emotionless with her gun emitting smoke due to firing the bullets.

Everyone was both shocked and terrified of how Ruby has easily killed the 3 bandits as the young girl manage to escape the rope and went to her grandpa, who was still on the floor when he was kicked.

The lion faunus was shaking badly as he attempt to hold his sword still. Ruby then shot him in the right lower side near his stomach, causing him to yell in pain along with dropping his sword to the floor, while she still being stoic and emotionless, walked to him and grab him by the hair on the back of his head before Ruby question him. "You are from Castle Dracul, right?"

He only mutter 'ouh ouh' before Ruby, still stoic and emotionless, rammed his head against the table to get a answer from him. "Answer me."

The lion faunus has tears coming his eyes as he answered Ruby. "Tha... thaz wright..."

Ruby let go of his hair on the back of his head while still stoic and emotionless. "Good, in that case, can you send a message to your boss for me?"

"Wha... what is it?"

"The Black Destroyer has arrive... you got that?"

The lion faunus realized in fear, terror, and horror of what he was dealing with as he recognized the nickname. "B...Black Destroyer?!"

Then... one of the bandits attempt to sneak attack on weapon with his weapon out, but Ruby, still stoic and emotionless, transforming Full-Moon Gin into a 10-foot long, single-edged greatsword before she slash the upper half of the bandit, sending the upper body into the air and landed on the floor.

It was too big to be a sword, but it was a sword noneless. Big, thick, and heavy... it was still able to transform into shotgun without any problem at all, whoever design the blade was pretty damn good.

Ruby then left the bar. When the bartender look around his shop, he just groan and just mutter 'not again' before looking at the bodies and sighing in annoyed. "Awww shit, what a mess. i'm getting too old for this kind of bullshit. Welp, time to get the body bags..."

* * *

 

_Outside of the bar..._

As Ruby walked away from the bar... a small black mist started to formed, with she was the only one she can see, she see it turn into a demonic wolf with lightning bolt-like eyes and a mouth fills with many sharp teeths and fangs as he/she devilish grin and cackling. This was her own darkness... the Beast of Darkness. " **Well... that quite a seen you made.** "

Ruby just ignored the Beast of Darkness as continue to float in the air and follow her. " **Your... not the social type... are you? Which make sense... since I have talked to you couple of times for doing the past 2 years of happening to you... Hello? Remnant to Ruby? Remnant to Ruby? ... Are you even listing to me, Ruby?** "

Ruby, still stoic and emotionless, just continue to ignored the Beast of Darkness as he/she float around Ruby's head as she walked. " **I heard from one of those guys in the bar that this town was attacked many times... then the that old mayor guy made a pact with them. townpeople need to pay tribute in exchange for no more raids... buuuut after this... i'll guess they'll attack again... oh well, not our problem... well if the problem come after us.** "

Ruby continue to ignored the Beast of Darkness like a pest as she walked. " **I suggest we'll should leave immediately. If you founded, you'll be cuts to pierces.** "

Ruby still continue the Beast of Darkness as she walked, which annoyed him/her greatly. " **But not by a bandit, but by the town guards since the pact was made by the mayor of this town.** "

Ruby then stop walking and glared at the Beast of Darkness. " **What?** "

"Annoyed me, again... or i'll swat you... like a fly."

The Beast of Darkness. " **Ooooohhhh~, i'm scared. Hehe... pfft. I was just corncerned for you- oh wait, i'm actually not.** "

Then... Ruby was surround by the town guards, aiming at their weapons at her while she is still stoic and emotionless. " **Oops... look at that. Oh look at the time, i better going. Welp anyway... see you around!** "

The Beast of Darkness then disappear as he/she left Ruby to fend for herself, much to her annoyed.

* * *

 

_Later... at the torture chamber of the castle..._

Ruby was strip of her armor and cloak, revealing her wolfish-like ears on top of her, as the torturer is whipping her with a barbed steel chain while she is chain to the wall, but she remain stoic and emotionless, much to the tourturer's frustion as he tried every torture devices in the world in the torture chamber, but none of them seem to working on Ruby as she take by stride. "Hey!! You are pretty strong for a bitch?"

Ruby, remaining stoic and emotionless, just taunt him. "Well, you pretty freaking fat and idiotic retard for a torturer."

The torturer was pissed by that taunting comment of her. "You bitch!!!"

Before he could whip her more, there was a shouted 'ENOUGH!' and the torturer turn his head to see a old man, who was the mayor of Aramanth. "That's enough."

"As you command... mayor."

When the mayor walked into the torture chamber, he saw Full-Moon Gin on a table and was shocked by the size of the weapon and it still could transform even at this size. "Is this the tall woman's weapon?"

The torturer reply to the mayor's question. "Yeah... it was so big and heavy that 5 of ours guys couldn't just lift it off of the ground and we had to use a crane. Yet she can carry it with ease with just one hand in Compact Mode and she able to use it like a hunter or something."

"I see..."

The mayor then walked toward Ruby and question her. "Are you a huntress?"

Ruby did not reply to his question while she remain stoic and emotionless. The mayor then look down... in fear. "A stranger looking for trouble..."

The old mayor look up at Ruby. "Do you know what your deed will cost us? For killing those mens... this town will be destroyed by bandits!"

Ruby, remaining stoic and emotionless, was not impress by the mayor and his mens lack of backbone. "These guys... you got here are just scarecrows or something?"

One of the guard was insulted by that comment from Ruby and put his weapon in front of her face. "WHAT!!"

"Stop it!!"

Then the mayor look down in fear. "You don't know their boss. He's a terrible monster... he's not from this world, he's not either human or faunus! I don't what he is... no one can beat him..."

Ruby, remain still stoic and emotionless, when he asked him a question to him. "That's why you made a pact with him?"

The mayor was shocked of how Ruby was able to know what was going on and he grab Ruby by the chin, while she remain stoic and emotionless. "What do you know?! You are just a huntress!"

"I know it all."

The mayor was even more shocked as Ruby continue to explain. "I know he's a grimm in human clothing that feed on both humans and faunus flesh. I know it all. "

The torture room was silent before Ruby continue to explain even more. "You have been providing him food. I saw a truck full of womens and children when I entered the town."

"I'm a mayor! I have to protect this town!"

Ruby just scoff at his claim while still being stoic and emotionless. "Protect this town? Won't you be protecting yourself? Beside... toruture me won't do any good. Because far as I know... this village will be either ways destroyed regradless."

The mayor was so shock that he has a heart attack, which cause him to fall to the floor. "Mayor!"

Ruby was not impress by him as he give out order of her imprisonment, which was idiotic. "Imprison her! Give her armor and cloak back, then throw her into the dungeon! We must deliver her to the castle!"

The mayor was carry out of the torture charmber by his guards. "I'll speak with Lord Grayskull about this..."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the Castle Dracul..._

The lion faunus bandit was talking to his boss, Lord Grayskull, a male human, with him eating his dinner. "The Black Destroyer?"

"That's right! I think heard of her being called the Black Reaper as well... and she has a weapon bigger than herself, she cut Dean in two. She's a silent and stoic girl with an stoic and emotionless face, dress in a black armor and a black cloak with a hood."

Lord Grayskull eat his dinner as he thought to himself. ' _It can't be... could it be her?_ '

One of the bandit open the door to give Lord Grayskull of news. "May I come in?"

"Yes..."

"The mayor of Aramanth has come and want to speak with you."

Lord Grayskull then think for himself before giving out his answer. "Bring him in here."

"Yes, sir."

The mayor then went into the room as he is accompany by two bandits. "Welcome, mayor. What do you want?"

"My lord, I beg for your forgiveness."

Lord Grayskull listen as he eat his dinner. "It was a stranger... not from this town."

Lord Grayskull got curious of what he has heard. "What do you say?"

The mayor begin to get worry. "We'll double the payment."

Lord Grayskull then grin, showing his sharp teeths and fangs, which are like Beowolves. "You..."

"Huh?"

"You are worrying about life... isn't? You are getting old..."

Then he thrown a pierce of his meal to the mayor's hand, which reveal to be ear belonging either to a human or faunus, which startled him and cause him fall down on the floor.

Lord Grayskull then get up from his dinner table, as the mayor watch in fear. "I don't want your payments."

He walk to his armor, which on the right side of the table against a piller. "I want to go and take my tribute by myself."

When he turn his head to face the mayor, his eye turn into and were now like those of Grimms. "And I want to hear it now!!!"

The mayor look on with horror. Then the two bandits grab him by the arms and dragging him out of the dinner room, with him begging Lord Grayskull. "What are you doing?! Set me free!!! Please!! My lord!! Please!!"

Once the mayor was out of the room, Lord Grayskull then thought to himself. ' _The Black Destroyer..._ '

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back at the castle where Ruby is held up at..._

Ruby woke in her prison cell, with her black armor and black cloak back on, and she was laying on the floor. ' _Where i am?_ '

It just took her a few second to remember where she is. ' _Oh right... prison..._ '

When she turn her head toward the bed of her prison cell, which is just a mastress. She see... a white wolf with blue eyes... laying on her mastress. She, still stoic and emotionless, recognize the wolf as it silently stare at her on the floor. ' _You again?_ '

The white wolf with blue eyes then get up from mastress and walked toward Ruby. They silently stare at each other in right in each other eyes. Then the key to Ruby's prison cell door fall to the door. Ruby look at the key and and see the black mist which form into the Beast of Darkness. " **Okay, whatever is causing me not to form is making me pissed off.** "

She just ignored the Beast of Darkness turn back to the white wolf with blue eyes, but when she turn back, the white wolf with blue eyes was no longer there anymore.

Then she turn the head the way it was before she was awake, staring at the key and ignoring the Beast of Darkness while still being stoic and emotionless. " **Well, look like prison guard is on a break or something. Man, he must shitty prison guard because he left the keys to your prison cell door which your possible gonna use to break out sooner or later...** "

Ruby, still stoic and emotionless, look at the Beast of Darkness. " **What?** "

"Why you of all thing are here?"

The Beast of Darkness then happyly exclaim it as it devilishly smile. " **Just torture your very own existance.** "

"Lovely."

" **That was they said in Spain... but they slaugther the writer of the quote without mecry because it was a bad joke.** "

"That you really bad at making jokes."

The Beast of Darkness was offenced by that comment from Ruby. " **Rude...** "

The Beast of Darkness then disappear into the air and reappear on the back of Ruby, near a unicursal hexagram symbol embedded on the back of her neck while devilish grinning. " **Well... this symbol... it make ones wonder of where it came from.** "

Ruby then get up and sit down on the floor, with her wound healing not due to her aura, but due to her body, as the Beast of Darkness disappear from thr back of Ruby and reappear in front of Ruby, thinking back about that symbol on her neck it's origins while still being stoic and emotionless. "This symbol. This symbol is my curse..."

The Beast of Darkness devilish smiled as he/she tauntly question Ruby while she still stoic and emotionless. " **And what's your curse? What do you mean? Why do you have it? Who did that to you?** "

Ruby was getting annoyed by the Beast of Darkness. "You asking too much."

Ruby then stared out on the outside of the prison cell through the prison bars, while still being stoic and emotionless. "The one behind my symbol is coming soon to kill me and... destroyed everything that get in his way."

The Beast of Darkness was silent for a few second before he grinned. " **That means... he's somone from Castle Dracul.** "

"Hey. You don't know that."

" **Well... that by coming here of course.** "

Ruby was still stoic and emotionless before she lay on the mastress as the Beast of Darkness float in front of Ruby's face while he/she is devilishly grinning. " **You might get innocent peoples killed~.**

Ruby remained stoic and emotionless, not caring for the innocent. "So what? I just want to meet him and kill him for making my life a misery. Everything else doesn't matter to me now. In the time of war and battle, the loss of innocent lives is inevatiable. It can't be helped if innocent people get involved, it's just part of life. Survival of the fittest..."

The Beast of Darkness sense anger, sadness, pain, and fear in Ruby... there other emotions in her as well... there was definetly more to her... it made the Beast of Darkness... a amused by her. " **So you even don't care about Weiss, anymore?** "

Ruby glared at the Beast of Darkness angerly for making that comment. "What!?"

" **Oooooohhhhh~. Did I touch a nerve?** "

The Beast of Darkness then laugh as he/she disappear. Leaving Ruby alone in the prison, which Ruby was thankful for while still being stoic and emotionless. "Thank god he/she gone."

Ruby then look at the floor and seeing the keys on the floor while still remaining stoic and emotionless. Then there was an explosion and Ruby look through the prison bar of the prison, seeing fire out as a pain is coming from the symbol on the back of her neck as its begun to glow red. "I've been waiting for this."

* * *

 

_Outside of the castle..._

Tanks were firing their cannon at the bulding, mechs destroying structures, firing of gunshot is heard, explosion are seen, bandits shooting and swinging their weapon on horseback or not, people are dying or being killed everywhere. The bandits were just attacking the first part of town and will soon attack every part of the town, it was like a massacre turn into a war-zone. Their leader, Lord Grayskull, killed one of the many young children of the town with his swedish-head halberd, left it into the air, and he drink the child's blood coming down into his mouth as he laugh.

One of peoples that were running from the area were the young girl and her grandpa as she help him to run way from the bandit. She turn to see Lord Grayskull as he ordered his men to burn and destroy everything in sight as she felt massive and bloodthistly aura coming from him. ' _That thing can't be human or faunus._ '

"CHARGE!!! Burn and destroyed everything in your sight!!!"

As bandits were heading toward dead bodies to go over. Ruby then suddenly rise up from the piles of corpses, still stoic and emotionless, as she has transform Full-Moon Gin into Shotgun Mode and shoot every bandits in her sight. "What kind of weapon is that?!"

One of bandits on his horse came behind her and hold his weapon into the air, but Ruby just transform Full-Moon Gin into a Scythe and slash through the horse's head and neck and the bandit's stomach, with her still stoic and emotionless. The young girl saw this and was amazed by her. ' _She's damn strong._ '

Ruby and Lord Grayskull, who on his horse, see each other eye to eye far from each other. "Are you the one who's been hunting us, Therianic Grimms?? The one they called the Black Destroyer... The Black Huntress... The Black Jaeger... The Black Reaper... The Hell's Angel... And the Demonwolf?"

Ruby, still stoic and emotionless, did not reply to him and just transform Full-Moon Gin into Shotgun Mode and aim it at him as Lord Grayskull continue to talk. "I don't know what are your intertions are, but since we're in the process of slaughtering this town."

Then his horse charge at Ruby as he prepare his weapon, who has still remain stoic and emotionless as she carefully aim at Lord Grayskull. "WE'LL KILL YOU AS WELL!!"

Ruby, remaining stoic and emotionless, aim Full-Moon Gin and fired her bullets several times at Lord Grayskull, and through his vital parts of his body, which cause his body to fall off of his horse. "She did it!"

The bandits were shocked by this. "MY LORD!!"

Ruby still remain stoic and emotionless as Lord Grayskull suddenly got up despite taking several through many vital parts of his body, which shock everyone except for Ruby. "What the hell...?"

Ruby, still stoic and emotionless, then aim Full-Moon Gin in Shotgun Mode at Lord Grayskull and firing several more bullets at him, causing to crash through a door of a unburn building.

She transform Full-Moon Gin into Scythe Mode before enter the building, but she see that he was no longer there. Ruby's right eye then got a flash in the dark room before a claw hand punch her through the upper part of the entence, sending flying in the air and landed on the ground with Full-Moon Gin landed its blade through the ground. Then there were glowing eyes in the dark building as Lord Grayskull spoke in an deep, loud, and inhuman voice. " **No matter how matter bullets you shot, it's useless. Theres no way a mere human or faunus, not even a hunter or a huntress, could ever kill me!** "

Then the building collapse, now revealing Lord Grayskull as a giant, two-stories tall Beowolf as he shake off the rest of the remain of the building off of him as he rumbling growled and baring his mouth, showing of his many dagger-like teeths and fangs in his mouth. " **Come... FEED ME! And feed yourself to me, bitch!** "

He laugh as his bandits were shock and terrified of him in his grimm form as their bodies were uncontrollable shaking. "I... it's a monster! RUN!"

The bandits and horses ran, tanks drove back, and mechs retreated from the town to get away from the monster that was their boss.

Ruby, remaining stoic and emotionless, grab the pole of her weapon tight as Lord Grayskull came closer to her before he swat to the right with his right hand, sending her flying into a remain of the destroyed building, which cause her to coff out some of her blood. He then dash toward her and kick her with his feet, sending her flying against a wall, causing her spit out more blood from her mouth as she still remain stoic and emotionless even if she was kick into a wall, much to Lord Grayskull's amazement and amusement. " **Oh... you're still alive? An ordinary human would have died from internal injuries after the first blow.** "

He then jump into the air. " **BUT THIS IS THE END!!** "

He sky-dive kick Ruby into the ground, after a few second of waiting, he think Ruby is dead now. " **Pathetic... you frailge humans and faunus...** "

He then pick up Ruby's body into the air, without noticed that Full-Moon Gin was attach to a magnetic chain on Ruby's belt due to the fact that he think Ruby is dead. " **All you're good for is satisfying me my stomach! You're just food to me...** "

Ruby then reveal she is alive by putting the chain up and grab the hilt of Full-Moon Gin, switch to gravity dust-type bullets, and aim it at Lord Grayskull's head before firing at the left side of Lord Grayskull's face. Due to the fact that it was enhanced by Ruby's aura, it blew up most of the left side of Lord Grayskull, causing him roar in pain as the gravity dust-type bullet also cancel his aura and regeneration abilities.

Ruby landed on the ground before she jumped into the air and use Full-Moon Gin to slash through Lord Grayskull's chest at a right 135 degree angle. Ruby landed on the ground as Lord Grayskull's upper half of his body landed on the ground, all while she still remained stoic and emotionless. Ruby walked toward Lord Grayskull as he watch her transform Full-Moon Gin into Shotgun Mode, switch to normal bullets and aim her weapon at him while still being stoic and emotionless. "Hey. Don't die just yet."

Ruby then shot a few times at Lord Grayskull's left arm, causing him yell out in pain, while Ruby is still stoic and emotionless. " **PL...PLEASE STOP!!** "

Ruby was still stoic and emotionless. "I thought you said my bullets didn't hurt you?"

Lord Grayskull realized what Ruby is as she continue talk to him. "It's really too bad that you didn't kill me. And as for what you say about humans or faunus, I agree with you. They died die even if they have aura... but those weak humans and faunus, no matter how cut-up, mangled, or injuried they get, they continue to do whatever they can to survive."

Ruby then take several shots at Lord Grayskull's shoulder and his body part exclued the head while still being stoic and emotionless. " **PLEASE... PLEASE...!! PLEASE, SHOW ME MERCY! NO!!** "

He yelled out in pain as Ruby remain stoic and emotionless before Lord Grayskull question Ruby of something. " **Who the hell are you? And why you, human turn grimm, are hunting us other grimms?** "

Lord Grayskull saw the symbol on the back of Ruby's neck and recognize of what it is. " **That symbol of the Zodiac Grimms...! You're... YOU'RE ONE OF THE CHOSEN FOR ONE OF THE SEALED ZODIAC GRIMMS!!** "

Ruby, still stoic and emotionless, decide to ask Lord Grayskull of something as her hellish slit, silver eye lay upon him. "That right, you guys made my life a living hell. Beside... tell me... where is Bris Voltaire and his Six Fingers Gods?"

" **I... I...** "

Ruby then shot his, causing him to yell in pain, while she still stoic and emotionless. " **I don't know! I have really no idea where they would be! They just appear and disappear whatever they want! That all I know about them! I swear! I swear that all I know about them! Please! Just please! Just please have mercy on me! Just please on all my god and goddamn life, have mercy on me! Just please! I don't know of where the hell they are! That all I know! Just please let me live!** "

Ruby, still stoic and emotionless, walked away from him... before she turn her head. "Really? That the truth? Huh? Well then..."

Then she walked away. "I hope you burn slowly to your death..."

Lord Grayskull then notice that some of the buildings is on fire nearby before it exploded and the pierces fling in the air and land all over the area near the buildings. One of the burning pierces from the near-by burning buildings, which got Lord Grayskull on fire as he scream in pain and try to beg Ruby to save him while she walk away from him. " **Wa... WAIT! I don't want to die! Come back! Please! Save me!** "

He scream until he is burned to death. Ruby, still stoic and emotionless, left the town of Aramanth, as the young girl, with her grandpa unconscious on the ground, watched her leaves and utter this line. "She is a 'Berserker.'"

* * *

 

_Later... Outside of the town and in the forest at night..._

Ruby was laying, sleep, against a tree outside of the burning town and in a quiet forest cover by mist of where she is sleeping as of right now as the clouds begin to cover the waxing cresant-phase moon. Then... the forest came alive and it cause Ruby to wake up when a series of abnormal sounds filled the forest and she look at the darkest part of the forest when suddenly... flashes of images of 5 peoples came. The first one was a female human with golden hair and blue eyes, the second one was a female deer faunus with stitches around her neck, the third one was a male cardigan welsh corgi faunus, the fouth one was Whitley, the fifth one was Oscar, and the sixth and last one... was a man with pale dark skin before he suddenly turn into a Beowolf and he devilishly grin at her when Ruby angerly shouted. "VOLTAIRE!!!!"

Ruby then grab Full-Moon Gin in compact mode, transform it into Scythe Mode, and slash the image of Voltaire before revealing Ruby woke up from a nightmare as the sun broke through the clouds before it disapper, making the misty forest appear darker.

Ruby look around the forest before she reasuming her stoic and emotionless face as she look at the other direction before heading deeper into the misty forest... unknown where it will take her to.

The End of Chapter 1

 


	2. The Brand

Chapter 2: The Brand

* * *

 

Ruby was walking through the forest, that was covered by mist... when a ghostly and demonic voice is heard, but Ruby was still stoic and emotionless as she heard one of them talking to her. " **You won't escape...** "

Then... several ghost-like grimms, called Geists, appear, surrounding Ruby, making sure that she doesn't escape from them as one of them told Ruby. " **YOU WON'T!!!** "

Ruby then grab Full-Moon Gin and transformed it into scythe mode, while still being stoic and emotionless, as the Geists are already to attack her.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at town of Aramanth..._

Repair to the quarter part of the town of Aramanth are going smoothly, other than getting rid of the dead bodies of the bandits and civilians that were laying around, it wasn't that bad. But to the townpeoples... it was a rejoys. Because the bandits have already decide not to bother them anymore because they were too scared of attacking it again, plus due to the fact that now their leader is dead, they won't be as effective as they once were and they could keep the mayor of the town to themselves as long as they don't bother them.

While the quarter of the city is being repair... a white-hair heiress wearing a red cloak, Weiss Schnee came into the town and see the damage to it. But she not here to check the damage. No. She here for a different kind of reason... she is searching for a person that mysterious disappear 2 years ago under mysterious circumstances. Her partner to be exact.

She enter one of the town's bars that wasn't destroyed during the attack from the bandits, which was the same one that Ruby has attack and killed few of the bandits the day prior. She sit down at one of the chair at the bar, where the bartender is cleaning his cups. He notice Weiss sitting on the chair at the bar of where he is at, so he decide to ask her. "Do you want a drink?"

"No, thank you..."

He was just cleaning the cups... until he quickly recognized her and realized it was Weiss, who was the new CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, which was better then ever before, all thanked to Weiss. "Wait... aren't you, Weiss? That new CEO of the Schnee Dust Company that was made CEO 2 years ago?"

Weiss just merely replied to his question. "Yes."

He then smiled at her. "Well, congratulation for you. I've living for a really long time, already. i remember back then when your grandfather, Nicholas Schnee, was in charge of the Schnee Dust Company he founded, he was partically a good old man, and he was a jolly one at that, too. But Jasque, on the other hand... he was just a sociopathic control freak. But too bad for him, he should have hidden the evidences much better and the fact that the detective was an old friend of Nicholas, because now he is removed from power by Atlas Council by force and his only son, Whitley, is disinheritance by his mother because he is partically a clone of him. Which leaves only you now."

Weiss then smiled as well. "Yes. My grandfather was my model."

"Which bring me another question... why are you here?"

Weiss then answered his question. "I'm... searching for someone..."

The bartender raised a eyebrow at her in curiously of who she was searching for. "Who?"

Weiss then pulled out a picture of a tall, dark figure out of her jacket and showed it to him. "Have you seen this person?"

The bartender try to remember of where he saw that figure before... until he realized that figure was very same person, Ruby, who has attack and killed all of, but one of the bandits in his bar yesterday before the bandits attack. "Yes. This is the same person who has attack all, but one of the bandits in this bar before the bandits attack, it was just only yesterday ago! But of you want more information... go talk to them. Actually, just the girl because she was the last person to this person."

The bartender then point at the girl, who was bandging her grandfather's injuries. Weiss walk toward the girl and her grandfather and politally asked the girl. "Excuse... but have you seen this person?"

Weiss then showed them the picture of Ruby, which the girl instantly recognize her. "She was the same one who saved me from those bandits, yesterday. She also the one that defeated that gigatnic Beowolf that suddenly appear."

It then got Weiss' attention. "A gigantic Beowolf that suddenly appear?"

The grandfather of the girl then replied to her question of his granddaugther. "Yes, this... huge Beowolf, like 2-stories tall, suddenly appear out of the building where and after this stranger shots Lord Grayskull through the door of the building. But what more mysterious about it... is that this Beowolf just suddenly appear out of no where and there is no body of the lord himself! Like... the body just suddenly disappear! Peoples of this town are starting to say that the gigantic Beowolf was Lord Grayskull himself, who sold his soul to a demon or something else like it. Now, i'm not normally a person who believe in fairytales, but there was no way to explained the suddenly appearance of the gigantic beowolf or the disappearance of the lord himself."

The grandfather then suddenly start coughing, with his granddaugther to pat him on the back to get rid and stop of the cough. "I'm sorry. I have recive injuries from those bandits who taken my granddaugther before that mysterious stranger killed them yesterday before. He or she was the same one who killed that gigantic Beowolf. After that, he, or she, just walked out of town and off to somewhere that nobody know of where... with my granddaugther was the last person who saw that stranger."

Weiss then asked them one more thing she is curious about. "So tell me... where did this stranger go?"

The girl then point toward the direction of where she when, somewhere in an forest that was covered by mist right now, which make it impossible to know of where or when she will pop up again, sooner or later. Weiss only one thing on her head in thoughts. ' _Ruby..._ '

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the forest where Ruby is at... somewhere..._

A small Nevermore, no bigger than a person's hand, landing on a branch of a tree by a path. It was quite settle in the tree, until it has shooken and the small Nevermore pummel to the ground. When it look up on the ground, it was Ruby, who was leanning againt Full-Moon Gin in sword mode with her hood off, revealing her wolf-like ears on top of her head of black hairs with red highlights, with her still being stoic and emotionless. She wasn't looking anything in front of her before she glared down at the small Nevermore.

Which its was frighten by her and frew away from her. Ruby was staring at the ground, still stoic and emotionless, before the Beast of Darkness then suddenly appear in front of her with his/her usually crackling sound. " **How do you do, Ruby?** "

Ruby just silently ignored the Beast of Darkness, while still being stoic and emotiobless, as he/she float up to Ruby's face and put one of his/her paws on Ruby's nose while it joyishly look and chuckle at Ruby's new wounds she recive from fighting those Gheists before they regenerated. " **My, my... you've new wounds is deeper... you have more wounds than after you fought against that weakling of a Therianic Grimm Grayskull.** "

Ruby, still stoic and emotionless, try to swat him/her, but it went through his/her misty-like form before he/she taunt her of why she try to swat him/her before he/she landed on a puddle of water. " **Oooooo... trying to swat me? That too bad.** "

The Beast of Darkness then let a chuckle before Ruby spoke to him/her as she was still stoic and emotionless. "I hate you...."

The Beast of Darkness silently listen to Ruby as she talk to him/her as she remained stoic and emotionless. "Because... you're bane of my existance. Seeing peoples or creature as nothing more than a tools or obstacles of trying to get in the way of your own achievements. Weak beings like you make me sick... it make me want to crush them. You can't do anything, but manipulating peoples for your own purposes and float in the air around them to make sure that they doing for your own plans and purposes."

Ruby, still stoic and emotionless, then step on the puddle where the Beast of Darkness was. But when she removed it, he/she was already gone, like disappearing in thin air. Then she put away Full-Moon Gin, while still it is still in Sword mode, beheld the back of her belt before she walk into the direction she was heading toward.

Then the cloud began to cover the sun and soon darken as soon the rains are starting to fall on the ground, hard. Ruby then put up her hood over her head, while still being stoic and emotionless, while continue to walk the path she was walking on.

Then... a caravan that is being pulled by 4 horses then pulled up behind her on her right side before the driver of the caravan, a traveling priest along with his daughter, Collette, ask her. "Hey, need a ride? This rain's gonna get worse."

Ruby, still stoic and emotionless, reply to his question. "No. I'm fine."

The priest, who was surprised that Ruby was a woman, just simply decide to ask her, again, just because he is a nice follow. "Ah, come on, young lady. You know, after me, there's no one else going this way."

"I don't get along well with priests."

The priest just laugh and simply joke around with her. "Would you rather get a cold then a ride with me?"

Ruby, still stoic and emotionless, then turn her head to look at the priest in the carriage as she continue walked beside the caravan. "I said what i said for your own safety."

The priest was a bit caught off by this and her only hellishly slited, silver, wolf-like eye before she turned her head as Ruby continue to talk while still being stoic and emotionless. "I am being follow by grimms... they are everywhere, no matter where i go."

The priest was surprised by this before he deciding to reassure her. "That must be quite a nuisance! No need to worry, this caravan is protected by good spirits. I'm a priest after all!"

Ruby then stop and turn to look at him, while still being stoic and emotionless. "Good spirits... huh."

"Well then, hop in!"

Ruby then turn to face the forest, where she feels, there are grimms looking at her. ' _i guess its alright... these peoples have no idea.._ '

Ruby then hop into the caravan before it continue to head to a another forest on the path. Ruby was using a towel to dries her hair before she thrown it on top of the only barrel in the caravan and that was when Collette came over to Ruby, who was still stoic and emotionless. "Excuse me, miss. I thought you would be thisty... this is a home-made wine. It'll warm you up."

Collette then give the carteen of the home-made wine to Ruby, who drink it with the girl staring at her with a curious look until Ruby finish it and put it on the barrel. The girl decide to asked her. "That's quite a impressive armor you got! How did you get it?"

Ruby, who was still stoic and emotionless, reply to her question. "Somebody just give it to me. Since any kinds of grimms, no matter where i go, will constantly come after me."

The girl was frighted, but yet also in awe and wonder. "Grimms that are coming after you constantly?"

The priest turn his head a bit to Ruby, who in the back of the caravan, because he need to focus on the path. "Girl, don't scare my daughter."

The priest then refocus on the path before he question Ruby about her weapon, Full-Moon Gin. "That giant sword with that red-glowing orb-looking thing above the hilt that you are carrying... is it a weapon that can transform into different forms?"

Ruby, still stoic and emotionless, reply to his question as she crossed her arms. "You could called Full-Moon Gin that."

The priest turn his head a bit to look at her. "I'm sure it could slice a horse in two. So i'm sure that you has done that before..."

There was silent for a few second before the priest continue to talk to Ruby, who was still stoic and emotionless. "For some reason... you remind me of a hunter... is that what you are?"

Ruby, still stoic and emotionless, awswer his question. "I guess you could called me that."

The priest then turn his head to face of the caravan of where it is going as he continue to talk to Ruby. "I have plenty respect for hunters and huntresses. Killing Creatures of Grimms for a living that is. What goes around come around, you know."

Ruby then talk to him, while still stoic and emotionless. "This is why i don't get along well with priests."

The priest turn his head at Ruby. "Heh, don't worry about it!"

The priest then his head to face at front of the caravan of where it is going. "I had a nephew that left his home to become a hunter, and died as hunter who saved thousands of lives in a battle against large amount of grimm."

Ruby was silent as the priest continue to talk about his nephew with Collette continue to stared at her as the rains continue to pound. "If he were alive long enough, he would have his own family and would enjoy the small pleasures of life."

Ruby, still stoic and emotionless, was silent and just stared out of the back of the caravan as Collette continue to stared at her before she spoke. "He made a good choice."

The priest and Collette were surprised as Ruby continue to talk while she stared out of the caraven as the rains soon turned into snows that quickly melt on the ground. "He died the way he choose, and had lived the life he wanted to have. I'm sure he has died happly."

Collette continue to stared in awe and wonder at Ruby as she continue to talk. "We all have to die. It's better to do it in the glory of battle."

Ruby then lean againt canvas covers. "Now, i'll sleep a bit."

While Ruby was sleeping, Collette put up a blanket on Ruby. Ruby open her only eye, turn, and see the girl brushing. "You could catch a cold..."

Ruby simply did not respond to this and went back to sleep. Collette was happy to see Ruby sleeping peacefully and smile at her. Unknown to them, there was a leak on the top of the canvas covers and a dip of water drop, containing what look like a eye before it splatted into pieces.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in Ruby's dream..._

Ruby was in a place, trap by two stone walls that goes on endlessly with a gigantic eye, which Ruby did not notice, above the two stone walls as she walk through water that cover all of her feets. When Ruby looked up, all she could see was blank white sky in between the two stone walls as she panted, heavly.

She thought she heard something behind and look beheld, only to see that there was nothing there. Then the unicursal hexagram on the back of her neck begun to glow red and a surge of pain is felt from it as Ruby put her hand on it. She attempt to run into the direction, but she heard a voice that spoke to her. " **You can't escape.** "

Ruby was then strike by a spear out of the water and through her left foot, which cause her to fall on ground and water. She then splashing, as if something is walking. She attempt to get her foot out of the spear. But when she look in the direction she was heading, she was frozen by fear of what was in front of her before its spoke to her. " **You won't escape...** "

Then... it reveal to be the Beast of Darkness, but it was way more larger than he/she was before as he/she devilishly smile as Ruby let out a scream.

* * *

 

Ruby then woke up with a start and see a jellyfish-like grimm called a Seer that its has attach a few of its tentacles on her forehead. So her pull her passion cross from her belt and stab the Seer with it before she throw its now dead body to the top of the barrel, all while still being stoic and emotionless. It has cause Collette to be woking up. "Hey, what wrong-"

Collette then saw the dead body of the Seer on top of the barrel and let out a horrified scream, which her father to immediately get in the caravan and grab her close to him as he see the grimm's dead body as it is starting to evaporing into the air. He was terrified and quickly asked Ruby of what it is. "Wha... what in the hell is that thing?"

Rub then told them of what it is while still being stoic and emotionless as the grimm's dead body evapoirized into the air. "A Seer. It's a grimm that used its tentacles to attach on a person to feed on their negative emotions. It also capable of giving out orders to other grimm if its been given the order."

Ruby thought to herself. ' _I don't even get a chance to sleep around here._ '

The priest then ask her. "Does this grimm have anything to do with what you were saying when we first meet?"

Ruby then let out a 'hmm' sound and talk to him as she is still stoic and emotionless. "Even if you believe in your 'god'. It won't make any different."

Collette thne ask Ruby. "Wh- why is it here?"

Ruby then rub the back of her neck while still being stoic and emotionless as the symbol on the back of said neck is glowing red. "It's because of this. This symbol embedded on the back of my neck emit massive negative emotions, which allows the grimms to find me."

Ruby then sense something from outside, she grab Full-Moon Gin, and went out of the caravan as she transformed Full-Moon Gin into Shotgun mode, with Collette shouting at her. "What are you doing?! Don't go out here!"

Ruby, still stoic and emotionless, simply told her. "This area we are in is possible an hotspot for grimm activities because grimms can sense negative emotions and from what i can tell from landscape and the sense in air, there possible alot of corpses with strong grudges or regrets. This place must be a dumping groundfor bodies of excuted crimials, both humans and faunus alike. That must be where all the negative emotions came from... and that how the grimms like it."  
Then... the horses started to acting up, which Collette and her father quickly notice and try to calm them down. "Woah! Woah!"

Collette then went outside of the caravan to calm the horses down, which Ruby, still stoic and emotionless, noticed. "Stupid girl. What are you doing outside of the caravan?"

"I was-"

Collette was then impaled by a beowolf running it's claws through her chest. It shocked her gather, but Ruby remain stoic and emotionless. "COLLETTE!"

Soon... dozens of Beowolfs, Ursa Majors, and Creeps appear in the forest. The priest then hide in the caravan as the grimms in the forest start to advanced onto Ruby, who was still stoic and emotionless. "I'll make sure that this will be your last battle."

Ruby then look at the corpse of Collette's body, laying on the cold ground, and she remain stoic and emotionless as she focus on fighting the grimms in the forest right now. A few grimms attempt to tackle her, but Ruby aim Full-Moon Gin and fired a few bullets which killed them. Then... the Beast of Darkness then appear and look at Ruby, who was still stoic and emotionless, as the Beast of Darkness devilishly grin while he/she taunt Ruby. " **I suggest you should better get outta here.** "

Ruby then question the Beast of Darkness while still being stoic and emotionless. "Why?"

" **Because... there way too many of them. They'll kill you even if your fight them or try to run or even both. They'll kill you for sure.** "

Ruby still remain stoic and emotionless as she reply to the Beast of Darkness with her own answer. "It's always like this."

Ruby then transformed Full-Moon Gin into Scythe mode and slash through 4 Ursa Major easily like it was nothing. Ruby see the grimms in the forest charging at her, while she remain stoic and emotionless as she charged as well and slash a few Beowoves into pieces. An Alpha Ursa Major attempt to smash Ruby to the ground, but she easily slash its head off, which cause its body to fall on a Beowolf. Ruby remained stoic and emotionless as grimms continue to charge at her and she continue to slash through them like nothing.

The Beast of Darkness was... amused by this. " **It doesn't make any difference if her opponent is a human, faunus, or even grimm. Because she a badass.** "

Then the priest's scream was heard from the caravan and when the Beast of Darkness looked at the inside of the caravan, he/she just devilishly grin as dead body of Collette is somehow moving.

Ruby then see the grimms have stop and then she look at the caravan and she see... holding the decapitate head of the priest in her right hand and a bloody sword which she used to kill the priest in her left hand, Collette's dead body was possessed by an incest-like parasitic grimm in the middle of her forehead before she throw the decapitate head of the priest to the floor of the caravan and jumped out.

She walk toward Ruby, which she images of Collette before she was killed by that Beowolf, before she ran toward her and stab Ruby through the stomach.

But all through this, Ruby remained stoic and emotionless as she use her left hand to grab the head of the dead body of Collette as she spoke. "Forgive me."

She then easily rip her upper dead body off of her lower dead body before she dropped it to the ground of the forest as the grimms of the forest let out series of screeches, growls, howling. Creep pop out of the ground beheld her, but Ruby easily slash it into two pieces. A Alpha Beowolf attempt to attack her with its claws, but she doddy it and used Full-Moon Gin to kill it. She tighten her grip of her weapon as grimms of the forest charged at her.

* * *

 

Sun's rays broke through the dark gray cloud as the Beast of Darkness lay perch on an tree branch, looking at Ruby, who remained stoic and emotionless, as she finished fighting the grimm and was surrounded by the evaporing dead bodies of the grimms of the forest she easily killed and leaning against her weapon for support.

She look at the dead body of Collette, while she remained stoic and emotionless. The Beast of Darkness then reappear and look at Ruby, devilishly smiling as he/she taunt Ruby. " **It was your fault that they died.** "

Ruby, remaining stoic and emotionless, glared at the Beast of Darkness before she turn her head and spoke to herself. "Oh... Really? Is that so?"

The Beast of Darkness was tooken by surprise as Ruby continue to talk while remaining stoic and emotionless. "I told myself before, in time of battle, the loss of innocent lives is inevatiable. That's just part of life. You can't take a step ir you're worrying about the incest you crush while you are walking. I warned them and... they accepted the danger of me traveling with them. That's all there is to it."

Then... the forest came to life as a demonic laughters is heard and voices spoke to Ruby, who remain stoic and emotionless as the voices taunt to her. " **You can't escape from us! You can't escape from us! We own you! We control you! We control you! You can't escape from us! We own you! We own you! Wherever you go, we will find you! That symbol! It prove that you are no longer human! That symbol! That symbol! It prove that you are no longer human!** "

Ruby, remained stoic and emotionless, told them one thing, "Shut up..."

They continue to taunt to her. " **Your anger, your sadness, your pain, all of it is ours! Your anger, your sadness, your pain, all of it is ours!** "

Ruby then angry shouted at them as she aim Full-Moon Gin in Scythe mode toward the tree tops. "FUCK OFF!"

Then she fired. Silent soon fell as a body of wendigo-like grimm fall from the tree tops and to the forest floor. Ruby reassume her stoic and emotionless expression soon as the Beast of Darkness disappear. She turn around and head into the direction she was heading in. As she walking, she look at the skeletons of humans and faunus litter the forest floor, reminding herself that this was the world she lived in.

She walked out of the forest, unknown to her that she was watched by a white wolf with blue eyes. She walk a road with a few puddles resulting from the rain. As this was the world she lived in.

The End of Chapter 2

 


	3. The Guardian Of Desire: Part 1

Chapter 3: The Guardian of Desire: Part 1

* * *

 

There was an execution going on at the city square of a city. Both humans and faunus goes to it to see of what is going on. An old mayor, who was the judge, gives out the final judgement of a young woman, who was accusing her for being a crimial. With a count, who was sitting in a chair inside a tent, was watching the execution carrying out. "The verdict. The inquisiton has found the accused guilty of being a crimial, and of having been an adherent to grossest heresy. The accused is therefore here sentenced to death!"  
The young woman, who is wearing a necklace that which disable her aura, try to beg that it was a lie and she was innocent as she cried in her final moments of her life. "It's a lie! Please believe me! I'm not a crimial! I swear-!"

Her sentence was cut short when the executor chop her head off with his axe, along with the necklance, ending her life. The crowd of peoples of this city, both humans and faunus alike, were disgusted of what they were doing, possible even a few crimial who were possible hiding in the crowds. The old mayor then went up the step where it lead to the Count, who was sitting in his chair while drinking wine, to question him. "My lord. The executions are being carried out, flawlessly. However, over the past month, you've executed already 10 peoples, both humans and faunus, already. I believe this is a bit much. If you continue at this rate, the Mistal councils members will undoubtly pay you a reprimanding visit."

The Count responded to the old mayor's question. "I don't care. Arrest anyone... who look like a crimial or a spy or even a terrorist."

Then he put down his cup of wine. "This is all for the sake for this city and it's peoples. It is out duty to protect this city and it's peoples from the abominables of heretics, bandits, spies, crimial, terrorist, and even grimms. It is our desire and our wish to keep the way of living in this city peaceful. Hence, every crimial, bandits, and terrorist will be punished."

The old judge was silent before he answered to the Count. "... Yes."

A few of the city guard of this city are keeping some of the peoples from going onto the execution platform. The decapitated head of the young woman landed by the foots of Ruby, who pick it up, along with the necklace, and look at it while being stoic and emotionless as she look at the head and see it crying tears from one of her lifeless eyes.

Then... a young boy who is a faunus and younger brother of the young woman, try to get pass the guards. "Sis!"

He was knocked down by one of the city guards' weapon and he give out an warning to all of the peoples. "Those having sympathy for the crimials, bandits, or even terrorists will not go unpunished, even if they children! They wil be tossed into the prison!"

Some of the civilian peoples have sympathy of the young boy, while others were disgusted by the actions of the polices of this city. Ruby look at the civilian peoples of this city as she remain stoic and emotionless.

One of the city guards walk to Ruby to get the decapitated head of the young woman from her. "Hey! You!"

The guard stared right into the eye of Ruby while she is still stoic and emotionless. "You're gonna give that head back to me, right?"  
Ruby responded by spitting on his face while remaining stoic and emotionless, which shock the crowd and pissed him off. "How... DARE YOU!!!"

Ruby then turn her back on him as she thrown the decapitated head of the young woman to the Count in his tent, which grab with his bare hand while she remaining stoic and emotionless. It surprised both the old mayor and the Count. "My lord!"

One of the city guard attempt to kill Ruby for that. "Bi... bi... BITCH!"

But Ruby just merely punched him in the face, which cause him to fall on the ground with a bloody face and cracked skull while she still stoic and emotionless.

The Count look at the decapitiated head of the young woman and see a unicursal hexagram curved right on the forehead, which took him by surprised before he recongized it. "Huh? What's this? This mark is..."

The Count then look at Ruby, who still was stoic and emotionless as she look at him silently.

The old mayor then questioned her. "Who the hell are you?!"

Ruby then point two of her finger at the Count before drewing a line, across on her neck with blood from the decapitial head of the young woman, which made the Count a bit surprised at this, before she turn around and walked into the street, while still remaining stoic and emotionless.

The old judge then ordered the city guards to go after her. "Wh... what are you doing?! Quick! Go after her!"

Then he asked the Count. "Who the hell was that?"

The Count then spoke one of the many nicknames of Ruby. "The Black Death."

He smirk at the head of the young woman. "Interest, is she declaring war against me?"

The Count then crush the decapitial head of the young woman with his barehand while he start laughing. A short, cloaked figure in a dark alley watched this as the city guard goes after Ruby before it walk into it.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the other part of the city..._

Ruby ran from the city guard until she corner at an deadend and turn to faced the city guards that were fully armored as they surround, but still, she was stoic and emotionless.

One of the city guards, the leader, spoke to her. "In the name of this city guards, we are order to either imprison anyone who maybe connected to any crimials, bandits, or terrorists. If you resist, you will be taken by force."

The leader gestures two guard to handcuff Ruby, which she was still stoic and emotionless, before she pull out Full-Moon Gin and transformed it into Sword Mode, and cleaver through the two fully-armored city guards. The rest of the city guards were shocked of how Ruby was able to kill them and cut through their armor, as Ruby remained stoic and emotionless as stared at them with her back facing and Full-Moon Gin in Sword Mode.

Full-Moon Gin... was definently too big to be called a sword... big, thick, and heavy. And that's just a rough sketch, it was certainly forged from a slab of iron or something. But it was a sword noneless, and it was a hunter's weapon.

The city guards were shocked by just the pure size of Full-Moon Gin. "Wha... what kind of sword is that?! Or importantly... what kind of hunter's weaon?!"

The leader then ordered them. "QUIT HESITATING AND CHARGE!"

The city guards charged at Ruby, but she simply charged at them as well while being stoic and emotionless. She suddenly disappear and then reappear in front of a guard before slashing through his armor and killing him due to her using her semblance. She easily killing them two by two as she keep reappearing and disappearing. The city guard were terrified of her because of how she easily killed and not even caring. "With every swing, she cuts down two fully-armored mens, both humans and faunus?! She a monster we cannot even touch!"

On a balcony, two snipers led their eyes on Ruby though their scopes and aimed their sniper rilfe at her. Then the Beast of Darkness appear and he/she greet her with his/her usual devilish smile. " **Hello, Ruby~!** "

Ruby then thought to herself. ' _Great... just what i needed. An annoyance._ '

" **Having a good day- Oh hey look! Snipers!** "

Ruby took notice of them on the balcony as they shot their sniper rifle, which Ruby easily block the bullets with Full-Moon Gin before she transform it into Scythe Mode and shoot down the two snipers without mercy, while still being stoic and emotionless.

She transform Full-Moon Gin back into Sword Mode and continue to cuts down the city guards with the Beast of Darkness watching it joyfully. " **This one good fight. Man, if i have some popcorns and a drink, it would have been a joy to watch.** "

The Beast of Darkness didn't notice a fully-armored guard, who could somehow see him, was sneaking up on him/her and he attempt to grab the Beast of Darkness, but his hand went through the misty form of the Beast of Darkness, which he/she took noticed of and look at him before he/she asked him. " **Oh hey! Does your semblance allowed you to see me?** "

Ruby then cut both of his hands because he accidentally got in the way, which cause him to simply stared at his handless arms before screaming in pain with the Beast of Darkness looking in joy while on the ground. " **God. I loved this show.** "

Then a foot stomp on the ground of where the Beast of Darkness was sitting, which the foot when through him/her misty form. Ruby took noticed of this, while still being stoic and emotinless, when a man appear and the city guard called his name. "Captain!"

"Captain Gregor!"

Captain Gregor was a man equally as tall, possible even slighty taller, as Ruby and wear a Onlin breton-style armor made from dwarven ore and he carry a bigger kind of imperial-style battle axe head on one side end with a spiked tip at the other with his two hands and strength. Then he look at her through his spoke to her. "That's quite a big sword you got there, i didn't expect it to be carry by a wolf girl of all thing."

Ruby just silently look at him while her face was still stoic and emotionless. " **Damn! That guy is huge.** "

"I wonder how strong that weapon of your really is."

Captain Gregor then swing the spiked tip of his battle axe at Ruby. "Allow me to test it with my battle axe!"

Ruby easily dodged the attack and the spiked tip of the battle axe destroyed the ground below her, the city guard were in awe as Ruby still stoic and emotionless. He swing again at Ruby and he accidentally killed one of the guard, but he didn't notice that Ruby flick the part of the necklace, the part that cause the person to unable to use their aura, into the space in his armored neck.

He back Ruby into a wall and swing his spiked tip of his battle axe at her, but her head easily dodged and it destroyed the wall beheld her, but she remain stoic and emotionless. "What's wrong? There's no wall beheld you anymore... Huh! That's sword is obviously too big for you. If you can't swing it then..."

Then he lift his battle axe into the air to prepare him to swing the spiked tip of his battle axe either at Ruby , who remained stoic and emotionless. "IT'S NOTHING BUT A BAGGAGE!"

The Beast of Darkness just grin. " **You're an idiot.** "

This was Ruby's plan all along as she swing Full-Moon Gin at the same time as Gregor. When the spiked tip of his battle axe touch the blade of Full-Moon Gin, it was destroyed into pieces as his helmet was knock off of his head by the blunt side of Full-Moon Gin and pieces fling into his face, which cause bleeding all over his face and immense pain. The city guards were shocked and the Beast of Darkness when Gregor fell to the ground in pain.

Ruby then step on the head of Gregor with her and push him to the ground while still being stoic and emotionless as she spoke to him with him crying in pain. "I agree with you."

Then she kicked him in the face, causing the pieces to be embedded into him and caused bleeding to spead and worsing. "CAPTAIN!"

The same short, cloaked figure appear beheld some bars in a unknown route. The city guard then pointed their weapon at her. "Why... you!"

The Beast of Darkness then cheerfully noticed more city guards coming. " **Oh look. More guards!** "

Ruby then thought to herself while still being stoic and emotionless. ' _There is no end to this._ "

Then suddenly... couple smoke bomb is dropped on them and exploded creating a fog of smoke, causing the city guard to cough uncontrollable, and to be confused. Ruby then heard a shout. "Hey you!"

She then look at the direction of the shout has come from and saw the short cloaked figure, who covered wit bandages, making him look like a dwarve mummy, and has removed one of the bars. "Over here... quick!"

Ruby and the Beast of Darkness looked at him. " **Who the hell is that midget?** "

Ruby then looked at guard at they shouted. "She's still here!"

"Where?!"

"Find her!"

The short bandage person shouted at her again. "What are you doing?! Hurry!"

Ruby then spirinted where the short bandage man is as Captain Gregor shouted ordered his mens to find her while covering his face with his hand and being in pain from the pieces of his battle axe in his face. "DON'T LET HER GET AWAY! FIND HER! KILL HER! KILL HER!!!"

* * *

 

_Later..._

Ruby, with her hood on, was walking with short bandage man on a empty street. Everyone look at her in their houses which the Beast of Darkness seem to noticed. " **Are you getting the strange feeling about this? Which i don't since i like fear.** "

The short bandage man then told Ruby of why everyone were in their houses in fear. "Since anyone can brand a person a crimial, a bandit, or a terrorist in this city. So everyone is cautious..."

The man then looked at Ruby. "It gotting to the point that you can't trust anyone anymore. Not your family, friend, or even neighbors! Hence people face this street with fear."

Ruby was still stoic and emotionless as they walked down some steps on a stair-street until they came upon a door. "Here!"

The man then open the door and walked in, with Ruby following him into his house. In the room, it is filled with every scienctific, medical, and historic books, equipments, and oddies. Ruby look around the room when the Beast of Darkness spoke to her. " **Oooohhhh~! What of place is this? A butchery~?** "

The Beast of Darkness then turn around to see a fairy-like figure in a jar. " **Hi, mom!** "

Ruby, still stoic and emotionless, just bluntly looked at the Beast of Darkness. Ruby look around the room before she spoke to the bandage man as he picked up a few items. "This is quite a collection you have here."

She then look and continue to talk to him as she question. "Aren't you afraid that you might be called a 'heretic' because of all this?"

The bandage man was silent for a few second before he reply to her question. "A heretic?"

Then he chuckle at that question of Ruby. "I'm nothing of the sort. Just an old doctor."

Ruby was silent before she asked him a question of who is he and why did he save her while remaining stoic and emotionless. "Who are you? And why did you save me?"

The bandage man then put few of the items on a table as he answered her question to him as he slighty chuckle. "I saw what you did during the excution today."

Then he look toward her. "It appears that you too have some grudge with the Count. Am i right? Are you out for revenge?"

Ruby was silent before she tip his cane, which cause him to fall on the floor before she talk to him while she is still stoic and emotionless. "Sorry. It's nothing personal, its just how i am."

Then the Beast of Darkness grin at Ruby as he/she sadistically taunt her. " **What the matter with you, Ruby~? That a horrible thing to do~...** "

The Beast of Darkness then look at the doctor. He/she was tooken by surprised at first before it soon curved into a sadistic smile of joy. The doctor chuckle like a insane clown. "You got me there! Although i wish you would've put me out of my misery."

Then his hood fell and his cloak open, revealing that his legs are replace with peglegs and on the right side of his face burned right down to the flesh, barely covered by a few bandage, with a spot where there should have been a nose, but Ruby remained stoic and emotionless noneless. "I did not want them to capture you there... i want to kill him... the Count!"

He continue to speak to Ruby as he is having a eye of an madman gone mad with grief and rage. "The Count, that guy is not human! He's a demon! No! More like a grimm!"

The doctor then look at his damaged and burned body as he continue to speak to her. "Look at me! He chopped parts of my body off and ate them! Look at my face and legs!"

Ruby was still stoic and emotionless as there was silent before the doctor continue to speak to her. "Heh. I'm sure you don't believe this story though."

There was even more silent for a few moment before Ruby broke the silent, but she remain stoic and emotionless. "I believe you."

The doctor was shock by this as Ruby spoke. "Not only that, i know all about what he does..."

He was silent for a minute before he smile and said 'heh' as he put back on his hood. He walked to a jaw that belong to a shark and look at Ruby. "I have something to show you. Come..."

He pulled down and the wall slide open, which reveal a hidden room, which made the Beast of Darkness interested. " **A hidden wall? Hm... interest...** "

Ruby then follow him into the hidden room as the Beast of Darkness taunt and sarcastically joke to her. " **You better not kick his cane again.** "

Then he lead her to where it is. "Here."

The doctor then reveal it to Ruby. "This is it."

When Ruby look at it, she instantly recognized it as she remain stoic and emotionless. "It's..."

The object itself was a golfball-sized crimson-color crystal orb with a black hexagram in the middle of the orb.

Ruby then spoke the name of the orb. "... Hope Diamond..."

The End of Chapter 3

 


	4. The Guardian Of Desire: Part 2

Chapter 4: The Guardian of Desire: Part 2

* * *

 

"... Hope Diamond..." Ruby said, still being stoic and emotionless as she look at the Hope Diamond. The short doctor then look and asked her. "Y-you know what this thing is?!"

Ruby then grap him by the neck and lifted him into the air as she question him without her expression changing at all. "Who the hell are you? And where did you get this?"

He quickly answered her as he tried to grasp for some air. "I...it's not mine...! It's from the castle! I stole it from the Count...! I... I swear!"

Ruby silently looked at him as she is still stoic and emotionless before she drop him to the floor with her expression still the same. "Tell me... everything you know."

The short doctor was silent as he looked at her before he spoke. "My name is Clovis. The Count wasn't always like that. He was a cold-hearted man... but at least he was human."

He spoke in the room where his scientific, medical, and historic stuffs is as he gesture to the Hope Diamond. "But 7 years ago, he obtain this... He changed!"

Ruby, still stoic and emotionless, continue to listen to Clovis as he told the story of how the Count changed when he obtain the Hope Diamond and remember of what he has done. "He begun to cut off lives as he pleased. Treating people as if they are not human or faunus, but as dolls. He mutilated, raped, and devoured. He hunt for bandits is just an excuse for him to obtain more bodies."

Ruby was silent, but continue to listen to him as he remember when he try to fled the castle with his family. "I could not endure that. So, with my wife and two sons, i secretly fled from the castle... but we were caught on the way. He then mutilated me... and, right in front of my eyes, my wife and two sons... I still remember every part of the scene very clearly."

Clovis remember his wife and one of his sons mutilated and killed before their body part are then devoured by the Count, whose head suddenly transformed into a more coneish beak-like before his mouth split into two jaws and two mandibles, filled with sharp rear-hooked teeths, like moray eels, as he swallow one of his sons alive as his hands suddenly transformed into 3 hooked claws.

Ruby and the Beast of Darkness, devilishly grinning, look at Clovis as he continue to tell her this and clutch his hands together into fists and put them on the table with evidence in his voice that he was shaken badly by it. "At that time. Instead of anger or sorrow... Instead of concern for my wife and sons..."

Clovis shred two tears that fall on the table where the Hope Diamond was at. "I... i... i was so scared. Like a captive of fear."

Ruby stared at him and listening, still being stoic and emotionless, as he speak before she look at the Hope Diamond. "I used a drug that i had to fake my death then... when i had a chance. I slipped out from the castle, taking this thing with me... it was a miracle."

Clovis then manage to calm himself down before he continue to speak to Ruby about the Hope Diamond, the thing he has with him the passed 7 years. "7 years have passed since then. During that time... i have tirelessly researched religions, gods, and cults of anicents and moderns cultures and civilizations. I've have found that it goes by so many names that nobody knows what even was it own original name it is, but all of them shared the same descriptions... a crimison-color orb with a black-color hexagram in the middle and is about a size of a golf ball. But still... i was unable to uncover the facts about this thing... what is it?"

Ruby then answer his question, while still being stoic and emotionless. "... A key."

Clovis was shocked and the Beast of Darkness was tooken surprised by this answer to Clovis's question before Ruby continue to explain what the Hope Diamond is as she remain stoic and emotionless. "A key that open a door to another dimesion that overlaps this world of ours... a monster and his group he created that have been influencing both mankind's darkest hours... a key to summon the Six Finger Gods."

When Ruby spoke of the name of the group, an powerful ominous aura was soon felt in the room. It was so powerful it was felt outside of door to Clovis' house and someone that was to search where Ruby was hiding felt it.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the Count's castle..._

There was a scream of both pain and rage coming from the castle and in the medical bay room, where Captain Gregor was screaming and rambling in his bed. He was so enrage that he knock down a bucket of water that was to help lesser the pain. "Captain Gregor!"

The main doctor, a man in his late 50s, attempt to calm him down. "Captain Gregor! Please, you need some rest!"

Captain Gregor then grab his face. "KILL! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!!!"

Then he killed the main doctor as he get up from his bed. Then someone asked. "What's the matter?"

The medicial staff turn their heads to see The Count has enter the room with mayor Dahl and Samson, he wore white armor like an paladin or a guardian. "My Lord!"

"My excellency!"

Then one of them spoke to the Count, explaining what is going on. "It's Captain Gregor, my lord. He both is in pain and is angry at the person who inflicted the injuries on him from the pieces of his battle axes dut to the necklace disabling his aura."

Captain Gregor then rip off his bandages off of his head, showing signs of barely healing, as scream for revenge for the one who inflicted the injuries on him and wanted to kill her. "Black Huntress... BLACK HUNTRESS! I WILL KILL YOU!"

The Count then smiled at this. "I see."

"Your excellency. It is dangerous. Return to your chamber..." Mayor Dahl suggested. But the Count, on the other hand, has other ideas. The Count then order Mayor Dahl and Sandor. "Dahl and Samson, get everyone out of this room."

Mayar Dahl was confused by this, but Samson didn't make a fuss. "Huh? But..."

The Count turn and glared at Mayor Dahl, with his eyes opened now looking like those of grimms. "I said everyone out."

Mayor Dahl flinch at the Count with Samson a bit shaking by what he seen before Mayor Dahl out of the medicial room. "E... EVERYONE LEAVE THIS ROOM IMMEDIATELY!!!"

Everyone left the medicial bay room except for the Count and Captain Gregor, then the medicial staff closed the door beheld to keep Captain Gregor from getting out of the room. Samson goes somewhere... thinking about of what he saw in the Count's eyes.

In the medicial bay room... Captain Gregor keep ramming his head against the wall before the Count suddenly grap him in his right arm and hold him there with increible strength, which shock him before the Count ask him, with his eye glowing like the creatures of Grimm with his voice more demonic. " **Do you hate her, the Black Huntress?** "

Captain Gregor reply to the Count's question. "I hate her...! I would do anything if i could kill her...!"

The Count then smiled and chuckle a bit before he turn Captain Gregor to face him forward and both of his on both side of his head. " **Very well then...** "

The Count put his face very near to Captain Gregor's face. " **I'll grant you your wish...** "

The Count's smiled turn into a wicked grin before opening as something start coming out, a creature... a grimm that is coming from the Count's mouth, which terrifield Captain Gregor.

The Grimm in question look like a giant isopod at the front of its body with the rest of its body looking like an Arthropleura, except it was longer. " **You'll obtain a bodypart from me... ACCEPT IT!** "

The parasite grimm soon enter Captain Gregor's without any struggle.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... outside of the medical bay room..._

A guard got a information of Ruby from someone and immediately went to Mayor Dahl, who was waiting for the Count to come out of the medicial bay room. "MAYOR DAHL!"

"What is it?"

The guard tell him the information giving to him. "It's an informer! They know the Black Huntress's whereabout!"

"What! Good!"

Mayor Dahl turn to face one of the guard to order him. "Take 30 of the best-trained mens you got with you."

The door to the medicial bay room opened and the Count walked out. "Wait!"

Mayor Dahl turn to face the Count. "Your excellency!"

"If you moved a large number of troops against her, she'll notice!" The Count said, knowing it will disasterous of trying to stop her with 30 mens and womens, even if they the best-trained of them all. "And many more mens and womens, both humans and faunus, will be injured... Remember what happened earilier? How many mens and womens did you loose? It is a difficult task. And... because of this..."

Captain Gregor came out of the room, but this time, he changed. His expression... now look like a demon or a grimm, gaining sharp teeths and eyes that look like he's insane, which terrified everyone. The Count then ordered him. "Captain Gregor! ... Go pursue your wish to your heart's content."

Captain Gregor grin at this before letting an insane laughter.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... At Clovis' room or house..._

Ruby, still stoic and emotionless, was thinking, with her foots on the table and crossing her arms as she and the Beast of Darkness was looking at the Hope Diamond. " **Well made, isn't it. This thing...** "

The Beast of Darkness made some random expression with his/her face before he/she patted on the Hope Diamond. " **This thing can't move. But, if you look closely, it does have quite a fascinating style on it.** "

The Hope Diamond then suddenly glowed, which the Beast of Darkness was tooking a kinda bit by surprised before he/she reasume his/her usual devilish grin. Ruby, still stoic and emotionless, said to herself. "That thing... it's not a statue, or anything like that. It's alive. But nevermind about that, it's not so dangerous."

The Beast of Darkness then taunt her of how she gonna summon the Six Finger God with it. " **In that case, how does it summon the Six Finger Gods?** "

Ruby, still stoic and emotionless, was getting annoyed by the Beast of Darkness. "Idiot, if i knew that. I wouldn't be here thinking about it."

The Beast of Darkness then look at the Hope Diamond as it once again glowed. Ruby, still stoic and emotionless, decide to ask Clovis of something as he put up and get some scrolls in the drawers. "I forgot to ask you something."

Clovis then look at her. "How the Count was able to obtain this thing?"

Clovis was silent for a moment before he give a answer to Ruby's question. "By chance... He just happened to buy it from a caravan of APCs that were used by a group of travelers that unexceptedly paid a visit to the castle. The caravan peoples knows nothing about it... except that they has obtained it from a town marketplace somewhere in the east of the kingdom of Vacuo."

Ruby then pinch her chin, still stoic and emotionless. "By chance... huh?"

Clovis then put a map of the castle that the Count live in. "Have a look at this. It's a map of the castle."

Then he point toward the location where Ruby would able to find the secret passage of the castle. "Very few peoples, other than the Count, know the castle well. Here is the location of a secret passage that i used to escaped. You should able to get in and out without too much trouble."

Ruby, still stoic and emotionless, look at him as he walk toward her. "I want to go along with you. But with this body of mine. I will only hinderance. I beg... you... i have been waiting for this day for 7 long years. For the day... when a hunter like you would appear, and it finally here. I beg you...!"

When Clovis touch her shoulder, Ruby responded to this by kicking him into a table with a few jar knock and cracked on the floor, warning and telling him while still being stoic and emotionless. "Don't touch me. It's his face. Have you ever seen it for yourself? Don't forget... you are also a monster now."

The Beast of Darkness then taunt her. " **Why do you have to be cruel all the time?** "

Ruby, remained stoic and emotionless, just tried to flick him/her away, but it throught his/her misty form as he/she crackle. " **Oooohhhhh~... tried to flick me?** "

Clovis then get up from the floor and apologizing to Ruby, who remain stoic and emotionless. "It's alright. Don't worry about me... if you kill that man for me... i'll be just fine."

Ruby, still stoic and emotionless, then thought to herself. ' _Spineless Bastard._ '

Then she spoke to Clovis. "I'm not doing anything for you... it is because i intend to kill that bastard anyway."

Ruby then sense something and look at the door of the house, making Clovis confused. "What is it?"

Then... Captain Gregor broke through and destoryed the door along with it's frame with his new battle axe. Clovis and Ruby, still stoic and emotionless, look at him as he walked through the destroyed door frame. "Your the guy from this afternoon... So you again? You are pretty tough, huh?"

Captain Gregor did not respond to Ruby's question before he swing his battle axe at Ruby, but she transformed Full-Moon Gin into Sword Mode and block it, but the force was enough to knock Ruby into a table and destorying it.

Captain Gregor growled when Ruby sense it as she get up from the destroyed table and the floor. She ask him while she remain stoic and emotionless. "You are no longer human, huh?"

Captain Gregor then battle cry at her. "YOU! I'LL CUT YOU INTO PIECES...!!!"  
Then he swing his battle axe at her, but Ruby easily cut his right arm, which was holding the battle axe in his hand, off of him with Full-Moon Gin. Which surprise Clovis and Captain Gregor.

When Captain Gregor's right arm along with his battle axe hit the floor, he was silent... before he let out a chuckle and grows several fleshy, demonic, mutanted tentacles. Ruby put Full-Moon Gin facing at him. His tentacles then extend toward his battle axe and grap his weapon as he grin like a insane murder and chat one word. "Kill... KILL!!"

Clovis was terrified as he back into a table. Ruby, still stoic and emotionless, put Full-Moon Gin at back of her, waiting for him to strike so she can block it. Captain Gregor just laugh at this. "I'll grind you to pieces...!"

Ruby waiting for him to attack as she remain stoic and emotionless. Gregor then use his tentacles to go around before he tried to strike her below, but she block it with Full-Moon Gin and it knock into a piller. Then he strike her again and she ducked as the tentacles destroyed the pillar, a shelf, and a table at high speed. Captain Gregor attempt several times to strike Ruby at high speed which destroyed few tables, shelves, and the wooden beam frame that support the roof of the house.

Clovis barely dodged one of the falling beams. "What kind of demon is that?! He swings the battle axe if it's a whip... so fast that the human eyes can't follow the movement! We'll be just a piece of meat for sure! but look..."

Clovis look closer at the battle that is going on. "However fast that things seem to be... that woman can block all of the moves! And she actually winning!"

Ruby, still stoic and emotionless, continue to block all of the attacks coming from Captain Gregor's tentacle that was holding the battle axe, then she see her chance to attack him. She dashed at him and turn into a black tornados of petals that cut the left arm of Captain Gregor, causing him to yelled in pain before Ruby spin so fast that Captain Gregor didn't notice before it was too late as the top left of his head was cut by Ruby with Full-Moon Gin in Sword Mode.

But despite that, he attempt to strike her with his battle axe which she block with Full-Moon Gin before he went limp and fell to the floor. Clovis was awe stuck in amazement. ' _A... amazing! She's so skillful! I thought she was great... already. Now... she can swing that big weapon of her as if it's was so light. I'm sure her power is not only this... She a first-grade huntress!_ '

Ruby stared at the body of Captain Gregor as she was still stoic and emotionless. His body suddenly get up and there was drool on the tip of his snakish tongue, which shock Clovis. "What?! Even half of his brain was chopped off! And yet he's still alive?!"

Ruby silently stared at him as something erupted from the chopped side of Captain Gregor's head. It was reveal to be the parasite, one of the Count's bodypart, as he spoke to her as one of her nicknames. " **The Black Death. The Black Hunter... you are great for a mere human."**

Ruby just silently, still stoic and emotionless, glared at him as Clovis was shocked when he recongize that voice. "That...! The Count...?!"

The Count's parasite then look at him before he politely greeted him. " **Clovis... long time no see.** "

The Count's parasite then noticed the Hope Diamond under one of the broken table, which Clovis quickly grapped before the parasite question him. " **Is it really you?** "

The Count's parasite then chuckle at this. " **After i kill that woman... i'll have fun with you... continuing from 7 years ago.** "

The parasite then look at Ruby, who was still stoic and emotionless as she look at him, preparing to kill her. " **Excellent... i guess no one else has the ability to defeat you. The power and the sword skills is beyond limited. But you're still a human. Because human you are... THAT IS YOUR LIMITATIONS!** "

Then he swing the battle axe at Ruby, which she block it, but he accidentally destroyed most of the wooden frame of the house, which is causing to collespe on itself. Then Clovis heard a shout and saw a 6-year old girl, named Marion, who removed one of the tiles above her that lead to a sercet passage way, to help him. "UNCLE! QUICK!"

Most of the wooden beams fell on the parasite and Gregor's body he was controlling. Ruby then heard shouting and look at Clovis, who is entering the secret passage way with his niece. "THIS WAY! THIS WAY! QUICK!"

Ruby wasted no time enter and closed the secret passage with the tiles as the glasses that contains the chemicals fell on the floor and start a fire. The people of the city see the fire as firetruck immediately went to the scene.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... near a waterway..._

Ruby walked with Clovis and his niece as they near the iron-made bars before she asked her, while still being stoic and emotionless. "Who are you?"

Marion then look at Ruby. "I'm Marion. I used a passage way to help my uncle because i had a feeling that he need my helps."

Ruby was then silent rest of the way, and she kicked the iron bars and crawl through with Clovis and Marion followed her through before she asked him a question. "Couldn't you find a better escape route?"

Marion wonder about something. "I wonder if that thing's dead."

Ruby reply to her question, as she remain stoic and emotionless. "I don't know."

Clovis then asked Ruby a question. "Was that really the Count?"

She then reply to his question. "Not really... probably just a part of him. That huge guy was completely possessed. The only thing was left of him was his vengeance against me. We're gonna split here, but before we go..."

Ruby then put her hand forward toward Clovis and open in front of him. "Hand over the Hope Daimond to me... it's a small fee for killing the Count. It's useless to you, anyhow."

Clovis then look at the Hope Diamond before he sighed and gave it to Ruby. She then put it in her bag, she said 'goodbye' as she put her hood on, and head toward the stone-made newel stair that lead to the street up above. Marion was in disbelieved. "What was a rude person!"

"That okay, Marion."

Marion then look at her short bandaged uncle with a worried look on her face. "I hope you can escaped from this city, uncle."

Clovis then smiled at his niece. "You be careful small one. And i hoped too for the young lady as well."

Marion then smiled at her uncle. "She a good person, uncle. I thought that she were no good at all."

Marion then realized of what she accidentally said. "Umm... sorry, uncle."

Clovis just look at her and smiled. "That's ok... go on..."

Marion go on the stone-made newel stairs that lead above before stopping on the lower quarter space landing and turn to see her uncle. "Uncle... i think both human and faunus should try to valve life. Well... i... i don't know much about life. But for the future... life is more valuable than revenge."

Marion then rub the back of her head. "I have no idea what i just said."

Her uncle just smiled at her. "You're right."

Marion then waved goodby to her uncle before she walked up the stairs. ' _That girl._ '

But unknown to them, Ruby was listing to their conversion... and her expression soften to the point that her face was mixed of pain and sadness, painful reminding that she now a monster before she resume her ususal stoic and emotionless expression.

Clovis then look at his now-useless sercet passage way. "Hmm... i can no longer stay here either."

Clovis then turn around to walk away, but unknown to him, a demonic mutant tentacle was swimming under the water through the secret passage way before the tentacles grap his entire body, which shock him. "Could it be?! Sweet Oum no..."

Then... a deep and demonic laughing is heard from the secret passage way and when Clovis look at it, there were glowing eyes looking at him.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere on the streets..._

As Ruby walked on the street, the Beast of Darkness appear, floating by left side of Ruby with his/her usual devilish grin at her as he/she taunt her, not even hiding that he/she is enjoying it. " **It isn't it too cruel~? Took the Hope Diamond and said goodbye~? Oh, you should have taken him to a not-so safe place...** "

The Beast of Darkness then chuckle at this as Ruby remain silent. **"He did show us a secret path off of the castle... not only that, he did gave you the Hope Diamond.** "

Ruby then respond to the Beast of Darkness while still being stoic and emotionless. "I've could have done that all by myself. I got to thank him for this. I'd have beaten him if he's not gonna hand it over."

The Beast of Darkness then continue to taunt Ruby while grinning devilishly. " **But... you also want to kill the Count, right~? You are both on the same side.** "

Ruby then look at him/her with her stoic and emotionless look. "Same side with that guy? Don't make me laugh. I am not with a begging from a low-life insect like him."

The Beast of Darkness then continue to taunt her. " **Why do you say these things~? Hmm~?** "

Ruby then reply to the Beast of Darkness. "He's just getting in my way and plain useless and he know that as well. He's nothing, only slowing me down."

Ruby then turn to look at the Beast of Darkness. "That include you too, you little shit."

Ruby resume walking with the Beast of Darkness grinning. Ruby notice something and hid behind a arch, she see a few men talking to each other and listing to their conversion. "Execution? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Either today or tomorrow."

"I think the guy's from the same group that caused trouble at the execution place... so they will kill him to show that group a warning."

Ruby remain stoic and emotionless as she went up the alley's stairs.

* * *

 

_Later... outside of the city..._

Ruby was taking shelter at a building that was abandon long time ago to check on Full-Moon Gin and letting herself rest for tomorrow. Then she touch her eyepatch where her old left eye use to be. She then remember the scars of Clovis and what he said. ' _He cut open and eat. My wife and two sons were eating in front of me and i saw it. I was full of fear. Please... take revenge for me..._ '

Ruby then touch the unicular hexagram embedded on the back of her neck before she punch the wall, which cause a hole in it, as she is still stoic and emotionless.

* * *

 

_A day later... at the execution place..._

There was an new execution going on at the city square of the city in front of the castle. Two executors holding Clovis by his arms and the Count, who sitting in his chair in the tent, spoke to him. "We make again, Clovis. I should say... we haven't met for 7 years."

Samson look at the execution going on at the wall walk of the castle as Clovis was silent and shot a glare at the Count, which make him chuckle. "Don't look at me like that. Normally, we'd should have take time to investigate some more and need to give you a painstaking interrogation... but i've decided to get it over with and execute you right away. But you be thankful that i'm killing you now."

Then... Mayor Dahl spoke to the Count. "My lord... the object you mentioned is nowhere to be found. In other word, we couldn't find it of what you were saying it was."

"I see." The Count then thought to himself. ' _The Hope Diamond is probably with that huntress. So the Black Death has it._ '

Ruby, still stoic and emotionless, look at the execution from a dark alley and then the Beast of Darkness appear, looking at Ruby, which she spoke to. "Don't misunderstand me. I'm only here to watch his last moment."

Ruby then look at the castle door. "Behind the castle door. There are hundreds of soldiers with guns and swords really to attack me. I'm not a saint who will go knowing that this is a trap."

Ruby just sighed and look at the execution, while remaining stoic and emotionless. "Clovis is just... a normal human... who can't even swing a sword... yet dare to take revenge on the grimm that killed his wife and sons. Humans and faunus ambitions has rewards. The death reward seems to be very... valuable. The reward for being so greedy... is disaster."

The Beast of Darkness then sense something from Ruby as she look at the execution. ' ** _That heat. It's like black lava because the emotion is so intense and dark is clashing as if it could melt a small grimm. Is this the source of Ruby's power?_** ''

The Beast of Darkness then grin at this. " **Interest...** "

The executor then place Clovis, who is now is forced to wear the necklace that disable his aura, on the frame to decapitated, as Ruby continue to watch. "Clovis has overestimates himself. A useless man should die like a piece of trash."

The Beast of Darkness look at Ruby before he/she grin and taunt Ruby. " **Are you afraid, Ruby~?** "

Ruby then glared at the Beast of Darkness. "What did you say?"

The Beast of Darkness continue to taunt Ruby. " **You... you are afraid that Clovis is fighting with a unbeatable foe that only you can defeat... is that right~? Actually... you think you are like him... you are fighting with no chance of winning, isn't that right~?** "

Ruby glared at the Beast of Darkness before looking aside as he/she continue to taunt Ruby as he/she devilishly grin. " **Why then... why are you here then~? If you do truely don't care... you wouldn't be here... you hate Clovis anyhow~.** "

Ruby glared at the Beast of Darkness with a angry look on her face. "Your so damn talkative. You are just some part of a person's mind. Don't be wordy like some human."

The Beast of Darkness then disappear as he spoke these line to Ruby. " **YOU'RE A NUTCASE, RUBY~!** "

Ruby, return to her stoic and emotionless expression, focus her attetion on the execution as she thought to herself. ' _Pitiful... pitiful, huh? Don't look down on me like that..._ "

A small nevermore, no bigger than a hand, land on Samson's shoulder, which he noticed it. So he put up a arm and nevermore jump on his arm and look at him before both of them look at the execution going on as the Beast of Darkness then appear above the execution with Ruby watching it. The Beast of Darkness then grin. " **Time to scare them.** "

The Beast of Darkness then turn into a bigger version of himself with black mist surrounding him/her that Ruby only can see and charged at the executor and covered exexcution place. He/she got near the executor's ear and spoke one word. " **Boo.** "

The executor was then startled and turn around to see anyone, he couldn't see anyone, which confuse him. Ruby, still stoic and emotionless, lampshaped this. "Stupid..."

"What are you doing? Carry on." The Count ordered to the executor which he reply with a 'yes'. Clovis then spoke to the Count. "Too bad. I wouldn't be here to see what will happen to you from the inside of you."

The Count was confused by this. "What?"

Clovis continue to speak to the Count. "You'll face. Your doom soon enough. Hundreds of angry souls that you killed will drag you to the pit of hell."

"Unrespectful." The Count then ordered the executor to kill him. "Execute him."

The executor prepare to chop Clovis' head off as he shouted. "BLACK HUNTRESS! PLEASE TAKE CARE FOR ME! AND CUT THAT MONSTER'S HEAD OFF!!! AND SHOW IT TO EVERYONE!!!"

The executor then chop Clovis' head off of his body as Ruby look on, while still being stoic and emotionless. The crowds of people were disgusted of what they were doing. The executor then hold Clovis' chopped head to show the crowd.

Ruby turn her back and walked into the dark alleyway before she see the white wolf with blue eyes again. ' _You again?_ '

The white wolf with blue eyes silently look at her before it walk into a alleyway on it's left. Ruby then remember Clovis' final words. ' _CUT THAT MONSTER'S HEAD!_ '

The executors pick up Clovis' headless body as the Count thought to himself. ' _The Black Death is still not showing up? Or prehaps..._ '

Samson then look at one of the castle's window, which he see a young woman with long black hair looking, looking at the execution through her window in her room. Samson then look at the nevermore and he decide he should tell the Count that it would make a good pet for her.

* * *

 

_Later that night... outside of the city..._

A few guys, just three, one of them is equip with a flamethrower, were putting the decapitated bodies and heads in a pit so that they can drench the bodies in gas fuel and burn them. One of them was complaining. "Why do we have this job, again?"

"Just get going."

"Good thing we have gas fuel to burn the pit with or else we won't have any place to burn the bodies with."

One of them was holding Clovis' decapitated head in his hand and look at it as the other guy burn the bodies with his flamethrower. "This guy is nut. Trying to fight with the Count? That just pure bullshit and insanity."

He was then creep out of how tthe decapitated head was looking at him. "Enough with this. Let's get going."

He was about to throw the head into the fire until they felt a presence and when they look at the back of them, Ruby was looking at them, still stoic and emotionless.

* * *

 

_Later..._

She killed them and thrown their bodies into the fire as she look at the decapitated head of Clovis. "Whay are you staring me like that? Full of vengeance, huh?"

Ruby was silent as she look at the eye of Clovis. "... I'll beat him... harder..."

Then... the winds suddenly changed and spirit of the dead arose from the pit. They spoke to Ruby in a legion of voices. " **Give me back... my head... can't see a thing... bring back... MY HEAD!** "

Then they beginning to swarm around Ruby as they spoke to her. " **Cut the Count's head! Revenge! Revenge! Come with us! Revenge for us! Come with us! To revenge us!** "

Ruby, still stoic and emotionless, still dispense them with a single word. "Begone..."

They then dispensed before Ruby spoke. "Don't mess with me. I'm not like you. You dead... dead like rotten worms. This is my fight. The fight for flesh and blood like me."

Ruby then turn around and head toward the castle as she thought to herself, remaining stoic and emotionless. ' _I'll kill him with this flesh body of mine._ '

The End of Chapter 4

 


	5. The Guardian Of Desire: Part 3

Chapter 5: The Guardian Of Desire: Part 3

* * *

 

Ruby Rose, stoic and emotionless, was walking up the wooden-made secret stairs of the secret path that nobody but a few know about. Heading toward the Therianic Grimm who control this castle and this city, the Count, to fight him and kill him.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the other of the part of the castle..._

The Count was walking in the hall and heading toward a room, with Mayor Dahl and Samson following him beheld as Samson carry the birdcage with the small Nevermore inside of it. The small Nevermore look at the Count, thinking of what he gonna with it... before it then the Nevermore thought itself being turn into dinner as Count use a key to unlock the door before he opened it and go inside of the room.

There... in the bed of the room... lay a young woman with long black hair, who was surprise by the Count sudden visit to the room she was in before she spoke to him. "Father..."

The small Nevermore look at her, disbelieve that she the Count's daugther as he talked to his daugther. "Still not sleeping, Mary?"

She then asked her father a question. "Why are you visiting so late?"

"I got something interest for you."

Samson then head toward the left side of Mary's bed and give her the bird cage with the small Nevermore in it. He put it on the bed for Mary to look at it. "Wow... an Nevermore? It is real?"

Mary and the small Nevermore silently stared at each other before her giant bodyguard assign by her father, Samson, spoke to her. "So... do you like it?"

"Yes." Mary reply to her bodyguard. "Thank you, father and Samson."

The Count silently looked at his daugther, as he noticed she seemed a bit... lonesome. "Mary... are you lonely with Samson assign to you?"

Mary didn't talk to her father as he speak to her, opening his eyes a little bit. "You got to understand, Mary. I can't let you go mixed with those outcasts."

The small Nevermore continue to look at the Count as he spoke with his daugther. "Mary... my only daugther and child."

The Count put his left hand outward toward Mary, which cause her to flinch at her father with a face of scared written all over her. He retracted his hand from her and grinded his teeths together as his face was a mixed of pain, dejection, and misery, and he closed his eyes very tightly. "You... you still won't let me tounch you?"

Mary look down in sadness as she looked at the small Nevermore in the bird cage. The Count then walked away from her bed. "Alright... It's late. Get to sleep."

"Father." Mary spoke, which cause the Count to look at his daugther. "Uh... it's nothing."

The Count pause for a moment before he walked out of the room and closed the door beheld him. Leaving only Mary, Samson, and the small Nevermore in the bird cage in the room alone.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... outside of Mary's bedroom..._

The Count shut and closed the door to Mary's bedroom beheld him, appearing to be in an groomy mood before Mayor Dahl spoke to him. "My lord."

"Get out." The Count spoke to Mayor Dahl before he glare at the old mayor, whose has a face of terror on him, as his eye now look like those of grimm. " **Get out of my sight.** "

* * *

 

_Later... at one of the balcony of the castle..._

The Count silently look out at one of the castle's balcony at he thought to himself. ' _Mary..._ '

Then... he sense someone... someone walking on the stairs of the secret route and it was a familiar aura. ' _This...!_ '

He crush a bit of the balcony as he grin and chuckle like a madman as he know that someone is coming for him. ' _So... you're on the way here to meet me, Black Death._ '

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... on the wooden stairways..._

Ruby, still stoic and emotionless, was still walking on the stairs when she sensed something coming to her as the unicursal hexagram glowed red. A giant shadow of a giant figure with several mutantions and deformities overshadowed Ruby as she look at it. "You are so damn persistent."

The figure made a screech as it spoke to her. " **I've been waiting for you... Black Huntress.** "

It is reveal to be the parasite, the spawn of the Count, controlling Gregor's body, now looking even more mutanted and deform with now a few more shaped-tip tentacles, as a result of the parasite taking over the body. "Haven't seen you for awhile... you seem looking better now then before."

" **No more fooling around... there's no escape for you this time!** "

The parasite then command the body's testacles to destroy a part of the stairs. Ruby then put out Full-Moon Gin and transformed it into Shotgun Mode, which tooken the parasite by surprised before she shoot at him many times. The knockbacks from the bullets of Full-Moon Gin was so great that it cause the parasite to be pushed into a wall and go limped as Ruby continued to shoot at it.

Then... one of the tentacles when under the part of the stair Ruby was standing on, but she dodge it and then dashed toward Gregor's body as she transform Full-Moon Gin into Sword Mode. The parasite attempt to swipe Ruby with it testacles, but she ducked under it and she slash the upper part of the body, causing the parasite and the body it was controlling to fall from the stairs.

Ruby look down before she turn and resume walking up the stairs. But then... a tentacle suddenly strike Ruby, but she notice it too late as it striked her. She appear to look like that she is killed and is flat dead on the stair. As the upper body climbed up, the parasite laughing mad before he made an arrogant and ego speech over Ruby's appear dead body. " **It's no use... No matter how many times... you chop me... I can't be killed. As long as my head is safe... i can keep regenerating INFINITELY...!** "

Ruby reveal that she fake her own death and trick him into thinking she is dead to reveal his own weakness as she thrust Full-Moon Gin in Sword Mode through the parasite's 'neck', cutting it off of Gregor's dead and muntanted body. "Thanks for letting me know about that."

The Count's parasite see the body fall from the stair as it evaporize into the air. Then it grow some tentacles to surround Full-Moon Gin. " **I'll possess you! And take over your body!** "

Ruby remain stoic and emotionless as she swung Full-Moon Gin and smashed the parasite into a wall, killing it. As it body slide down from the wall, it spoke it's final words from the Count. " **Don think it's over... I'll be waiting for you... upstairs...** "

Ruby silently look down at the dead head of the parasite as it evaporize into the air before she resume walking up the stairs, thinking to herself. ' _I'll kill you... i'll kill with this weapon of mine._ '

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in Mary's room..._

Mary opened the bird cage of the small Nevermore, the small Nevermore look at Mary as Samson watched her from the enterance where he is guarding her. "Come on out. I won't harm you. I know how it's like to be imprison."

The small Nevermore stared at her, which cause Mary's eyes to look at the left side of her. "... True... you should be afraid of me... after all, i am his daugther."

Mary then look toward her left side. "My father change... Since that day."

The small Nevermore then hop from it's bird cage as it's continue to stared at her as she spoke. "That day... 7 years ago. When my mother died."

Mary head toward the window and sitting down, which the small Nevermore followed her by flying and landed before it focus on her as she continue speak to the small Nevermore and looking down. "At that time, i was young. So i lost some details. My father said that... there was an cult who sacrifce peoples for their god who revolted against him. That time, they capture my mother... and threaten my father to expand it's cult and religion. As a leader, he refused to do that. Then... they threaten him... that..."

The small Nevermore continue to look at Mary as she speak to it. "They will sacrifice her to their god. So she was sacrifice for their god."

Mary then look at the small Nevermore and speak to it. "My dad was a great ruler back then. A bit cold, but he protected us from ours enemies. People of this land respected him and i respect him... and as a father as well."

Mary and the small Nevermore then look at a picture on a wall, which reveal to be Mary's mother and the Count by her side as Mary sit on the lap of her mother. Mary then stood up and started to cry. "But... he changed. He started to hunting bandits and crimials like he's possessed. No... not only bandits. He doesn't care! He seem to enjoy torturing people!"

Mary then fall on the floor on her keels and put her face in her hands as she cried. "I'm afraid that sometimes... i feel like he's no longer human..."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the other part of the castle..._

A storm's lighting flashed the hall, full with stautes of many figures, and the heavy rain was beating the roof of the castle. There were two guards, carrying machine guns, standing guard beheld a staircase, which lead up to a room which lead to the chamber of the Count. One of the guard decide to talk to the other. "A thunderstorm tonight... carrying with it, a strange air of something."

"Ghosts like a night like this."

"Hey. Don't joke around."

One of the guard look at the direction in front of him and saw something. "Huh?"

"What?"

"Hey, who that?"

It was reveal to be none other than Ruby, standing in front of them and look at them with a stoic and emotionless look. They aimed their weapons at her. "Who- who are you?!"

They didn't get an answer as she shot them through their foreheads with Full-Moon Gin, killing them. She walk past their dead bodies and walked up the stair to room. When she made it to the room, she see dozens of guards surrounding her, all of them ready their weapons.

Mayor Dahl walked passed the guard to speak to Ruby. "I knew you would come back to here."

Ruby just glared at him as he continue to speak. "I won't let you pass here so easily. Allow us to capture you or else you'll die here."

She just spoke only a couple of words to them. "Get out of my way."

The old mayor flinched at this as Ruby's face is twisted into a face full of rage and wrath as she spoke calmly. "Get the hell out of my way."

Mayor Dahl was soon terrified of her. "Are- are you nuts?! Thinking of fighting against 100 guards?!"

The mayor then gesture to the gunners. "GUNNER SQUAD! SHOOT HER! SHOOT!!!"

The gunner squad then aimed their machine guns at Ruby and rapidly fired a hailstorm of bullets at her which dust to stir up and cover the area she was standing. When the smoke is clear, Mayor Dahl was shock to see Ruby was to block all the bullets with Full-Moon Gin in Sword Mode without a single scar and dent on it as she got into Sword Mode quicker than the bullets.

Then she dashed at the squad and easily killed all of them with just a single swing of Full-Moon Gin in Sword Mode. Mayor Dahl scream in horror and shouted a order to the guards. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! KILL HER!!!"

The guards with spear attempt to stab Ruby in the head, but she ducked under them and killed all of them with just a swing of her weapon before she proceed to kill the guards one by one with insane speed, both humans and faunus. Mayor Dahl was so horrified of how Ruby is killing the dwindling guards with insane speed that he decide to shout out to bring the big gun. "Zadoc! ZADOC!!!"

Then... a 7. ft tall male rabbit faunus with a massive muscles and a bit fat body wearing an Onlin Redguard-style armor made from dwarven ore and carrying a one-hand two morning star-type flail in his right hand and a riot shield in th left hand enter the room, making a growling noise like a bear before looking at Mayor Dahl for orders. The old mayor then order him. "Go ahead! Your power is no second to Gregor! Show her that power of your!"

Zadoc then made a grunt in understandment before he ballow a war cry as he then charged at Ruby while he swinging his flail around, preparing to strike her. Ruby saw him charging and swung Full-Moon Gin at his riot shield, causing a dent on his riot shieid and a knockback that push him into a pillar. Zadoc saw his life flash before his eyes as Ruby swung her sword at him and cut him through, cutting through his riot shield and armor, and destroying the pillar against him. Shocking everyone in the room.

The guard were scared out of their wits before they met a full-on retreat from the one-man army huntress, deciding that she was a one that was way too many to handle. Mayor Dahl shouted at them as they made a retreat. "HEY, WAIT! Where are you going?! I won't forgave this cowardly act! Come back!"

Ruby then climb the stair, with Mayor Dahl having pure terror on his face as Ruby made it up and then look down, glaring at the old weak mayor.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at Mary's bedroom..._

The alarms went off, which stir Samson from his sleep on the louge chair. He notice Mary and the small Nevermore looking out of the window. "Hm? What is it?"

Mary look at him. "Oh nothing... just something going on down there."

Samson raise a eyebrow before he got up from the louge chair with a grunt and head toward the window to see what is going on. When Samson look down at the guards, he hear something from them. "What is happening?!"

"Someone broke into the castle!"

Samson realized it was that person that cause trouble at one of the executions few days ago. Mary look at him in a worry look. "What is it?"

Samson place his hand on his chin. "I think it is the person that has cause trouble at one of the executions few days ago. But whatever the case, i am order to stay here and protect you. No matter the cost."

Mary then look down at the guards as they seen many of the guard fleded from the building and telling them what happen.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at enterance of the Count's chamber..._

Ruby kick Mayor Dahl through the door of the Count's chamber and on the floor with a bloody and broken nose. She then walk passed him and see the Count sitting on his throne, greeting her as he spoke in a more deep, loud, demonic, and inhuman voice. " **Finally here, Black Destroyer.** "

Ruby glared at him, with her face no longer of stoic and emotionless, but now full of pure bloodlust rage and fury all mixed in one face. The Count grin with interest at her as he realized that she was not a human he was dealing, but one of the zodiac grimm. " **Now we shall see how much power a single zodiac grimm can have.** "

Ruby was silent as she walked toward the Count before stopping at the steps as she glared at with rage and fury. When she first step on the stairs, she sense something under it and thrust Full-Moon Gin at it. Then... it erupted from the step, revealing to be a massive arm with hooked claws. It shock Mayor Dahl, but it impress the Count. " **Good reflex.** "

The steps erupted some more as the huge arm moved away from Ruby, reveal to be the right arm of the Count. " **I can see your true power. Now this time... I'm going to be a bit more serious now.** "

The Count begun to transform into his grimm form as his right arm destroyed a wall. The Beast of Darkness then appear. " **Hey! What did i mi-** "

Then the Beast of Darkness see the Count transforming. " **Wow**."

His head then transform into a more massive coneish shape, which the top split, revealing a single eye like those of grimms as he chuckle. " **YOU ARE DEAD THIS TIME!** "

His grimm form is reveal to be a Shamblo-like Grimm as his jaws and mandibles filled with backward hooked teeths opened wide, like those of Moray Eels, to let a roar at her. His right hand attempt to crushed Ruby, but she cut it off with Full-Moon Gin in Scythe Mode. A new one is regrow in it place as the Count chuckle. " **You know that. It's useless to cut me. The more you cut, the stronger i get and the bigger i become. That big weapon of yours is useless!** "

"Tsk!"

The Count lift his left foot before stomping the floor, causing a earthquake which cumble the chamber room and rooms next to it.

In Mary's bedroom, by the chamber room, both Mary, the small Nevermore who was hiding under the bed, and Samson, felt the shaking. "What is happening?!"

"I don't know!"

Then a piece of stone from above landed on Samson's head and knock him out as the ceiling began to cumble. Mary duck under the bed under the shaking ceiling. When the shaking has stop, Mary crawl out of under her bed and then she notice the door is now crack open.

When she walk toward it, ceiling crumble, causing her flinch and turn, but she gather the courage to swung open the door wide open.

The Count continue to attempt to smash or crush Ruby, but she dodge them by using her speed semblance and he instead smash a piller. Ruby take turn to the left as the Count chuckle and attempt to search for her as he want to kill her. " **Where are you? Where is your bravely? Hiding out because you know there's no way to killing me?** "

Mayor Dahl, on the other hand, attempt to escaped this madness by running toward the door. ' _What is this?! I can't believe this!_ '

Then the old mayor saw Ruby blocking his way out as she glare down at him.

The Count still continue to search for her, but he was confused of where she was. Then he notice a black cloak beheld a pillar and he grin as he use his left arm to crush the pillar to kill Ruby, but when he looked at the body, he realized that he killed Dahl, who was wearing the black cloak. Ruby toward the left side of the Count, which he notice her, as she jump into the air and spin toward the head with Full-Moon Gin in Scythe Mode. But she miss the target as she left a wound on the left side of the Count's head. "DAMN IT!" ' _Too shallow._ '

The Count then glare at Ruby before he swipe her into a pillar. She notice the Count charging at her and she transform Full-Moon Gin into Sword Mode and block the right hand from killing her, which punch her through the piller and roll on the ground. Ruby cough up some blood as she attempt to get up.

The Count then spoke to her. " **YOU! Using that old mayor as a bait for me and attack my head? You are swift, fast, strong, and tough compare to the other warriors, but i will still kill you.** "

The notice the unicursal hexagram embedded on back of Ruby's neck. " **That brand... I can't believe that a grimm is branded or that you survive this long. You want revenge? But you're just a mere puppet who can't do anything. See... i just lightly touch you and you can just barely get up and stand. No need to fight against fear and suffering... until your flesh and bone is possessed with ghosts.** "

Ruby just angry glare at him and got up as the Count continue to speak to her. " **It's a meaningless fight. Let's end this... i'll end you suffering. I'll send you to the dimesion of our creator... our master... our god... where you shall be. Your destiny has already been sealed since the time you were branded. A human's power or a grimm power's power... can never change God's will.** "

Ruby bare her teeths at him and just give him a angry glare as he manage to press several of her berserk buttons. Then he attempt to grab her with his giant hooked claws. " **You should be proud that you will die by these hands of mine.** "

Ruby quickly dodge it, but she was grab by him again and she was thrown to the floor. As she attempt to get up, the Count open his mouth, revealing he has several worm-like tongues and one of them grab Ruby by the leg. He swung her against pillers to pillers, causing her to spit out bloods. " **Still won't let go of the sword?** "

He then thrown her to one of the pillers, which cause to be destroyed. Ruby's body lay motionless on top of the destroyed piller and her eye was blank white. The Count laugh at his seeming victory against her.

End of Chapter 5

 


	6. The Guardian Of Desire: Part 4

Chapter 6: The Guardian of Desire: Part 4

* * *

 

The Count over look Ruby's seemingly now dead body. He grin at this. " **Hm. I guest you were actually human. Oh well. Here come... the ending.** "

Before the Count could do that, he heard a chuckle and tried look around the room of who making that noise, but failed to find it. Then... the Beast of Darkness spoke and taunt to him in the room. " **You think she won't wake up because this is a human's limit? Humans and Faunus are uncertainly fragile creatures. Don't act proud or hypocritical about it, baldie bald. Your also used to be a weak human like them and still have flaws like them.** "

The Count was in shock of what he/she just said. " **WHAT?!** "

" **Yeah, let face it. You only accept power to revenge against those cult worshippers? You have enough power as a human to get revenge on that cult to act out your revengeance? Actually... maybe because you accepted it for you to escape from your own tormented heart. For you to escaped from yourself. That's why you gave up being human... due to that, you are still one weak human and a coward at that. Human is like this, they can't sometimes stand for the truth.** "

The Count growled in anger, but then he noticed something fall out of Ruby's bag. Something familiar to him. " **That... one of the Hope Diamonds!** "

Then he chuckle at this. " **Look all over the place for you, and here you are now.** "

The Count attempt to grab it, only for something quick and small grab it before him. When he look in the air, it is reveal to be the small Nevermore, who is hovering in the air and the Hope Diamond is in one of it's feet's grasp.

The Count growl at the small Nevermore before he attempt to smash. " **YOU LITTLE INSECT!!!** "

But the small Nevermore is able dodge him due to it's being quick, being small, and is able to fly compare to him. Only for it to accidently drop the Count's Hope Diamond.

He then heard Mary's door swung open and he turn to look only to see Mary come running out. "What is going on?!"

She then saw a massive grimm that is her father and grasp in shock. "No... NO!"

" **Mary...** " The Count spoke to his daughter, attempt to touch her with his gigantic hooked claws. Mary scream in horror as she ran in fear beheld one of the pillers, pretending it is not real. The Count cried at this. " **Mary...** "

The small Nevermore hover in the air as it look on of what is going on right now. The Count then turn around as he glared angrly at the small Nevermore before he charged at it. A rifle being shot is heard in the room and bullets put a few holes in the Count's head, which cause him to look who did it. " **You... YOU!** "

It is reveal to be Ruby, who is alive, as she hold Full-Moon Gin in Scythe mode, which she used the rifle function on it, and glare angrly at the Count, who glared back at her. **"You die hard, you piece of shit...** "

Ruby was silent before she walked toward the Count in his Grimm mode as Full-Moon Gin rested on her shoulders and taunt him. "Just a couple of broken ribs, it's nothing that my aura can fixed. If you want to killed me... you got to smash my own head or rip out my own heart. Just like you... you disgusting crustacean."

The Count roared in anger at her. " **THERE'S NO WAY THAT I'LL FORGIVE YOU!!! YOU HAVE TO DIE!!! YOU LOW-LIFE INSECT!!!!** "

The Count charged at her before he swiped her with his giant clawed hand, causing her to be knock into a pillar. He then charged at her to kill her, but this was her plan as she grab Mary by the arm and pulled her out of hiding beheld the pillar before using her as a bodyshield and a hostage against the Count.

The Count stopped when he see this. " **Y... you...!** "

Mary screamed in horror as the Count watched. " **MARY!** "

Ruby used this chance and use Full-Moon Gin's Scythe Mode's rifle to shoot a fire/gravity dust combination at the Count, piercing through his massive aura and his thick exoskeleton, which cause him to roared in pain as it cancel his aura and regeneration abilities.

She then transformed Full-Moon Gin in War-Scythe Mode and used her semblance to dashed at the Count before she jumped and spin in the air as she cut the top half of his head from the rest of his body.

Ruby landed on the floor as the Count's grimm body fall to the floor as it evaporize into the air. The small Nevermore hover in the air and look at Mary, who was leaning against a pillar, before looking at Ruby, as she toward the upper half of the Count's head. " **You son of a...** "

Ruby then stop before him, which cause him to look at her as she rip out her passion cross from her belt before she stab him with it, causing to yelled in pain. Which Mary grasp in horror and the small Nevermore continue to hover in the air.

Ruby then spoke to him, in a ironic echo, same meaning that came from him. "This is the limit of a human or a faunus... yes... humans or faunus can't last forever."

Ruby then forcibly put her passion cross out of the Count's head, causing him to scream in pain. Mary cried at the sight of her father being torture by Ruby. "No... no... no... NO!"

The Beast of Darkness then appear and taunt Ruby. " **Awww. You doing infront of a child. She didn't do anything wrong.** "

Ruby then point the sharp tip of her passion cross at the Beast of Darkness and threaten him/her. "Shut up... if you block me... you'll die..."

Ruby then look at Mary and lift her father's upper part of his head into the air. "You are so proud, right Count? Here... i'll give this pround body of yours to your daughter."

Mary look on in fear as her father beg to Ruby. " **Please, don't do this...** "

Ruby then drop him to the floor and couch down to talk to him. "Don't? Oh please don't be so shy..."

She then lift her passion cross in the air as she yelled in anger of wrath and fury. "LET ME SACRIFCE YOU UNTIL MY HEART REAP WITH THIS IMMORTAL BODY OF YOURS!"

Ruby then repeatingly stab the Count with her passion cross as she yelled in anger. "NO WONDER YOUR KIND IS HIGHER THAN THE HUMAN AND FAUNUS! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO FUCKING DEAD! DO YOUR KIND! MY LIFE IS! A! LIVING! HELL!"

The Count scream in pain as Ruby continue to stab until she stop and lean against a pillar as she breath rapidly before putting away her passion cross back on the belt and her face turn stoic and emotionless.

The Count was bleeding due to his aura and regeneration abilities being cancel, which the blood flow from the wounds and turn into a stream of blood around the Hope Diamond.

The Count then spoke to himself as the Hope Diamond turn into a voidless black. " **I don't want to die... I don't want to die!** "

Then... a sound is heard, a sound between a roaring and screaming. Ruby then look at the Hope Diamond and see that it turn black with the hexagram in the middle turn glowing red.

Everthing turn dark before it flash, revealing now they in dimesion many stair that goes into many kind of directions. "This... What is this?!"

Ruby just look around. ' _This is a different dimesion..._ '

The Count then chuckle at her. " **My gods... are coming!** "

Then... 5 figure then appear on the different set of stairs and Ruby glared at them with anger in her eye. They were the 5 members of the Six Fingers Gods.

The first member of the group is Eva Goldene Damonische, a woman with long golden hair and blue eyes, wearing something between a military-type clothing and a business person clothing.

The second member of the group is Sienna Khan, the deer faunus leader of the now destroyed White Fang organzation, who wear a cloak on all of her body except for the head and neck, with stitches around her neck and her mouth is cover by a mask, she is quiettest of the members.

The third member of the group is Georgios the III, a cardingan welsh corgi faunus, who wore a clothing that look from a 17th century king with a purple-color with a golden accent, held a sceptre on his right hand and a sickle on the left hand.

The fourth member of the group was Donal, who previously control the body of Jasque, now control the body of Whitley, wore a white-colored business suit.

The fifth member of the group is Ozpin, who previously control a body of someone else, now control the body of Oscar, which he wore a smilier cloths when he was the headmaster of Beacon Academy.

The final member and the leader of the group then appeared. Looking like a beowolf that standing tall and proud as he grin devilishly. Ruby finally show all the 2 years of internal rage of bloodlust wrath and untamed fury as she roared at him. "VOLTAIRE!!!"

End of Chapter 6

 


	7. The Guardian Of Desire: Part 5

Chapter 7: The Guardian of Desire: Part 5

* * *

 

_2 Years Ago..._

Ruby was laying on the ground, exhausted from fighting, around a pile of dead grimm bodies that evaporized into the air as a tall young man with white hair and red eyes wearing armor appoch Ruby. "HEY! Are you dead yet?"

Ruby reply to his question. "Well, almost."

"No wonder you hunter and huntress are tough, you hunt grimm everyday." The young man said to Ruby before he give a hand to her to help her up. "Here."

He help Ruby up and put her on a rock to allow her to sit down before he overlook the now-destroyed village as he give a speech to her. "Can you die for a merciful god? No. That non-sense. In a battle field like this, a hunter's or huntress' life is worthless to those who defend the people. More than half of human's life on earth belong in the village outside of the cities, where most of those councils members of each kingdom lived. But... even a council can't the live the way like he want to. Everyone is trying to survive this one big river that is like it it filled with darkness. Some called it destiny. And everyone vanishes... when one reaches the last moments of their lives... he/she won't even know who is he/she."

Ruby silently stared at him with Cresent Rose resting on her shoulder as he continue to speak his speech to her. "In this world, there are some people who are like keys that move around the world, regardless of social class or status. That is a special kind of human or faunus that determine the golden rules of the universe... they have god's power. I want to know... for this world... of who am i... what can i do...? What fates is stored for me?"

Ruby continued to silently stared at him as he smirk. "Strange..."

He turn around and smiled at her. "You are the first person i talk like this, Ruby Rose."

* * *

 

_2 Years Later..._

"VOLTAIRE!!!" Ruby roared with rage of blodlust wrath and untamed fury at Voltaire, who was sitting on a throne without a single care in the world, as the other members of the Six Fingers Gods look upon.

"My, my, Ruby." Ozpin said, in the voice of Oscar, the body of the boy he fused with and stole from as he stand on a long staircase in between where Ruby was standing and where Voltaire was sitting on his throne. "You never learn to stand down... do you, my student?"

Ruby then glared at him with despite as she bare her sharp, wolf-like teeths. "You don't have the right to call me that, you goddamn lying backstabbing son of a bitch!!"

"Oh~! You hunt my feelings~..." Ozpin said sarcastically to Ruby, evidence in his voice that he enjoy the pain from her.

Then... Voltaire look down upon her.

" **You...** " Voltaire then spoke as his lip twisted into a grin. " **You're still squirming around in your own pitful existance, i see.** "

Ruby was even more pissed off of what Voltaire has just said. "What... WHAT DO YOU JUST SAY?!"

Voltaire took no notice of what Ruby just said to him as he focus on the living top half of the Count's head. All of the members of the Six Fingers Gods stared upon the Count, which cause him to look at them. Ruby realized they looking upon the Count as Donal spoke to him as he stand upside down on a floor that is upside down. "One of the chosen Therianic Grimm for the circle of Destiny, like many before you. Your desire to live has open the door of our master's dimesion and called for us."

" **Finger God Donal.** " The Count spoke his name. " **My desire is the life of that woman. Please revenge for me.** "

They were silent for a moment before Donal spoke for them. "... We cannot do that."

The Count was shock by that answer. " **W... Why?!** "

Eva then answered his question. "The desire that opened to ours' master's dimesional space is your will to live and the fear of dying... not your vengeful thought on the Chosen Ones, a human or faunus turn grimm."

Georgios the III then continue of what Eva was saying to the Count. "We came here to grant your wish to you... one of the chosen Therianic Grimm."

" **But... she's the Black Destroyer... who killed many of your Therianic Grimms... she should your enemy!!** " The Count tried to reason with the Six Fingers Gods.

"Enemy?" Sienna questioned.

They were silent before Voltaire spoke. " **It won't matter. No matter how many of my own creation, the Therianic Grimms, you killed or how many died... it won't affect us at all, rebellionus container.** "

Voltaire then look down at Ruby.

" **Black Destroyer.** " Voltaire spoke to Ruby, causing her to glare at him with anger. " **You should have just accept your destiny as just a container of the grimm that all of the Zodiac Grimm came from.** "

It was this line that Voltaire spoke that pushed Ruby all beyond the ranged of her rage and wrath as she grap and tighten her grip on Full-Moon Gin before she transformed it into Scythe Mode. She let out a roar of rage and wrath at them, which impressed the rest of the Six Fingers God except for Ozpin, Sienna, and Voltaire.

Eva then spoke. "Even without the full access of the power of the grimm contain in her, she still is able to fight."

Sienna then continue of what Eva is saying. "She has a strong willed and great fighting mind."

Georgios the III continue of what she was saying. "A strong vengeful feeling toward Voltaire allows her to stand even to the most hopeless of stitutions... because Voltaire is the one who branded her."

"But... how long can she stand...?" Donal asked the question of members' minds.

Ruby then walked on the long staircase as Full-Moon Gin in Scythe Mode rest on her shoulder as she walked toward Voltaire and Ozpin. "Destiny? Just a container? Funny... you can stand til today because of this container. Because i fought with grimms every single day... BECAUSE I WAS BRANDED IN A POOL OF BLOOD WHEN I BROKE FREE DUE TO YOU!!!"

Voltaire... was not impressed by Ruby's speech. " **You're only good as a container and nothing else.** "

When she took one more step toward them, her mind was then filled with overpowering pain due to her Unicursal hexagram brand. Ozpin then spoke to her. "You're a fool, Ruby. You know how your brand react to us. For mere grimms, you might feel like small needles that prick you. The pain grow as the more powerful the grimms goes. And if that grimm is too powerful... you might feel the pain until you die."

Ruby's eye roll back into her skull and just about to fall on the stairs. "That's the closest you get."

She appear to be dead for a moment... before she stand back up. She roared at Voltaire and dashed toward him and Ozpin with Full-Moon Gin in Scythe Mode in her hand before jumping into the air and prepare to slice off of Ozpin's head with Full-Moon Gin in Scythe Mode.

But Ozpin just merely gesture his hand as he use telekineis on Ruby to throw her into a block. She fall on the floor and cough up blood from her mouth. Eva then spoke. "You have a great fighting spirit... i can't believe you have still the power to lift and swing that weapon of your."

"So great." Geogrios spoke with both Donal and Ozpin nodded in agreement. "Especially after the fighting with the Count."

"If that woman can join us too..." Eva spoke. "That will be... amazing."

" **But she wasn't chosen by destiny.** " Voltaire interrupted them. " **She can't be one of us. Not only that... she's probably dead.** "

They were silent as they look at the seemingly dead body of Ruby before they focus their attention on the Count. Ozpin then spoke to him. "Although unintentional, you're probably please, right Count?"

" **Yes...** " He answered pleasingly as joy in his voice. " **Thank you so much.** "

" **Enough playing around now...** " Voltaire spoke. " **The 'appointing the sacrificed' ceremony shall begin.** "

Mary look on, wondering of what they are going to. Ozpin then spoke to him. "Count! Where is your sacrifice?"

" **How about the Black Destroyer?** " The Count asked.

"... You can't use her." Ozpin told him.

The Count was shocked and confused by this. " **W... why?** "

"She is a container and therefore cannot be used as a sacrifice." Answered Donal.

Eva then continue of what Donal was saying. "And she is merely your enemy."

Ozpin spoke to the Count. "A sacrifice can't be just any flesh and blood. It has to be someone dear to you... someone who's part of your heart and when you sacrifce, you'll be cut from humanity. And the instinct of the Creatures of Grimm will possessed your mind."

The Count then asked them. " **W... who is that?** "

Ozpin then point to his question... to his daughter, Mary. The Count realized of horror as Ozpin spoke. "Cut your love now... Count."

"... No... Please, no." Mary beg.

The Count then try to beg them. " **Wait a minute, my gods. I can sacrifce anyone but Mary.** "

Eva then spoke. "Really? If it's not a person like that's useless."

Geogrios the III then spoke. "Correct. Don't be indesisive. Just do it... like the last time."

"Last... time?" Mary spoke in curiousity.

Ozpin then look at her and grin. "Oh... the little girl doesn't know what her father had done?"

The Count realized of what he's gonna tell her and try to beg him not to. " **Wait...! Don't tell her...!** "

"Ok... I'll tell you." Ozpin spoke to Mary as he snap his finger together and then a huge glowing orb then appear on the side of him, which show a image of the Count, but he look way younger, by years at least, than he is now.

Mary stared at it in awe and wonder. "This is...?"

Ozpin spoke to her as he narratored for her. "This is my semblance... it allowed me to open up a time dimesion of my desire to peer into the past and allow to show anyone. This is the Count, you father, 7 years ago... more handsome back then... and..."

Then... the orb show a little girl running toward a older woman on a spot on top of the castle, look cheerful. "look... it's you and your mother."

Mary silently stared as tears fell from hers eye before she spoke. "Mother..."

Ozpin continue to narrate to Mary as the orb then show Mary hugging her father. "An honest husband and a beautiful wife. What a wonderful family."

The orb change again to show The Count lifted Mary with one of his arms as Ozpin continue to narrate to Mary. "Only if you look from the outside."

Mary stare at the orb as the Count look on helplessly. " **No...** "

It was then Ruby woke up from the smash into the wall as Ozpin continue to narrate and the orb show the Count with his soldiers. "At that time, an evil cult religion and a terrorist organzation was speading in the Count's land. Se he was too busy killing them... and doesn't have much time in the castle."

The orb change again to show the Count returning before it then change to show the Count toward a wooden doors. "And that day... after an exhausting day in his duty to get rid of those cult members and terrorists, the Count hurried back to see his wife and daughter."

The Count try to beg Ozpin to stop. " **Please stop...** "

Ozpin ignored his plea and continue to narrate to Mary as the orb show the Count opening the doors to the room. It show the room filled naked young mens and womens having sex with each other as a tall, slender man with coal black-colored skin and wearing what appear to be a goat-skull head mask. "In the middle of the ocean of naked bodies moving in heat... was a tall and slender man with a goat-skull for a face."

The orb then close one of the bodies hugging the man with the goat skull tightly as Ozpin narrate. "And there was a body of a lady hugging tightly to the man. With a face showing posscessing by something that was full of pleasure. It's the body of his beloved wife."

"No..." Mary said as she shake her head before clenching her head in her hands as she yelled in denied. "This is a lie!"

The Count look at his daughter helplessly. " **Mary...** "

The orb then show the face of the then-younger Count, now filled with rage and madness, before the orb then show the Count in middle of the dead bodies, and the man with the goat-skull mysterious disappeared, as Ozpin narrate. "The Count then gone mad. After he regained his conscious, the place was filled blood and dead bodies."

The orb show the Count looming over his wife, looking scared. Mary watches with horror. "No..."

The orb show the Count lifting his sword with a necklace attached to it into the air, preparing to kill his wife. Then it close up to the Count's face, showing tears forming in his eyes as his wife open her arms wide and smiled like a madwoman, only for the Count to drop his sword to the ground as the tears started to fall, unable to kill his wife. Ozpin continue to narrate to Mary as he point toward the Count. "Yes... you can't kill someone who's close to you. And the smile like a winning betrayer... pushed you into the depth of despair. You thought of killing youself... to escaped from your own despair. But..."

The orb then close up to the Hope Diamond, which was sitting on the table, now black color as a red hexagram appeared in the middle of it as Ozpin continue to narrated. "It was under the wheel of destiny."

The orb show the Count meeting the Six Fingers Gods, with two, Ozpin and Donal, in their previous bodies they were controlling. "Your cry not even a single god can help... which had open the door of ours master's dimesion."

The orb then show the Count speaking to them as Ozpin narrate. "You said 'Gods!? Or the Apostles of the Dark God! Anyone who can help me escaping from this torment... i'll do anything'."

The orb show Voltaire pointed at his wife as Ozpin narrate. "And we promised you... we'll give your the body that not even torture or despair can destroy you. Just a word to exchange for one word."

The orb show the Count turning toward his wife with remorse on his face as tears fell out as a glowing red hexagram appear out of thin air in one of Voltaire's hands. It turn black before it showed Mary her father in his grimm form cutting his wife into pieces with his many tongues. The orb then shows images of his grimm form eating Mary to the Count as Ozpin spoke to him. "Yes... you said it. That you will give your daughter's body as a sacrifce. You gave your love's life to bury your weak human soul. So you can have your new body, a body above all humans or faunus as the instinct of the Creatures of Grimm take over you."

Voltaire then gesture his hand and a glowing red hexagram mark then appear out of thin air before getting closer to Mary by the minutes as Voltaire, the leader of the Six Fingers Gods, spoke to him. " **Go ahead... take that body so your wish will be fullfilled.** "

Mary scream in terror as the red glowing hexagram mark get closer to her by the minute as the Count helplessly watches. Then... Ruby's right hand moved a bit. ' _Hurry up... do it now!_ "

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back in the real world..._

Everyone was getting out of their houses to see something going on in the sky that was above the Count's castle. A gigantic and dark supercell cloud formation is forming above the Count's castle, which cause bad feeling around the populations of the city around the castle.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back in the dimesion..._

The Six Fingers Gods look on as the red hexagram get closer to Mary by the minute. Voltaire then spoke to the Count as he helplessly look at the mark getting closer to his daughter by the minute. " **Say it. That'll you will give your daughter as a sacrifice.** "

Ruby is able to moved her head to glared with anger and fury in her only eye at Voltaire sitting on his throne as he smiled at branding of Mary. ' _Accept my destiny... accept my destiny, huh? That just pure bullshit._ '

"Count. Don't seconds guess... now." Donal spoke to the Count.

Mary closed her eyes tightly as the hexagram mark get closer to her as her father watches. " **Mary...** "

"Like this for a bit longer, and your flame of life will vanish." Geogrios the III spoke.

"You are one of the Therianic Grimms. Even if you die, you won't find peace." Eva spoke.

Sienna then point to her left as she spoke to him. "Count. Look at that."

Everyone turn to her direction as a dimesion of a black whirlpool of deforms figures appear in the background of the dimesion they are in, screaming in agony. Ruby see this with scared eyes as Voltaire spoke. " **Yes, Count. This is... even through it a small amount of it... but this is Hell. My own version of Hell and it's a part of me. And i use it as a power source to increase my own power and give some to my group's power.** "

Ruby was shocked as he speak. " **Count, your aura is very much the same like those figures, the people who's souls were suck into the dimesion i created. Through your body will be destroyed, your souls will be sucked into it, that's for sure. And you'll be buried in the dimesion... and a part of the soul i've collected... forever. You will become one with the black ocean of souls like a drip of water in a vast ocean. This is the fate of those who are involve with me and my thousand-years plan.** "

Ruby realized that if she dead, she'll be suck into it as well like those people before as Voltaire spoke to the Count. " **Count. You have 2 choices... to be reborn as a more powerful Therianic Grimm... Or let those lost souls swallow you... and take you to the dimesion with thousand of souls screaming in agony.** "

Ozpin then spoke. "Just one word. Just say, 'You'll give your daughter as a sacrifce."

Geogrios the III then spoke. "And that brand will appear on her body."

Eva then spoke. "She will become the creatures of grimm's property."

Mary crawl away from the red hexagram mark, only for to notice that she nearing over the edge. Donal then spoke. "Say it."

The Count went in thought as he helplessly see the markl getting closer to his daughter. ' _One word... Just one word. Is this my time to die? In this ugly monster form of a grimm? So cold... all my blood dripped away and sink into that ocean... forever...? ... No... I don't want to... I don't want to die._ "

Then he look at his daughter as she look at him and tears fell as she spoke one word to him. "Father."

He then see the picture of him, his wife, and Mary on her lap. The red hexagram mark then disappear as Sienna spoke. "The thread of destiny is denied."

Then... came out of the whirlpool were bodies of peoples the Count has killed, soon he transformed back to a human he dragged by the peoples he has killed as Ruby thought. ' _The souls he killed are dragging him to hell..._ '

Then notice in the sea of bodies someone familiar... and it was Clovis as he, along with other souls, grap the Count. The Count then look at Mary, his daughter, one last time. " **Mary.** "

"Father..." All Mary said as the souls drag her to hell. They attempt to reach for each other's hands. " **Mary.** "

"Father!"

All Mary could do is to scream 'FATHER!' as her father is drag to Voltaire's own version of hell. Ruby stared as the Count is drag to hell and then she notice a couple of souls grapping her left leg. " **Sacrifce!** " " **A sacrifce!** "

Then they lift Ruby in the air, but she quickly lift Full-Moon Gin in Scythe Mode and aimed it at Ozpin. A black/red crimson electricity then spark from the barrel of the weapon before she shoot a bullet covered in black/red crimson electricity, which the souls to let go of Ruby to fell on the floor. Ozpin was not impressed by that. "Oh please, Ruby. Like that would harm m-"

The bullet then pierce through Ozpin's aura and graze his cheek. His aura quickly healed the wound, but it made Ozpin pissed off for the first time in a long time and Ruby glared at Voltaire as he smile devilishly as the Six Finger Gods vanished. Everything turn black before they were in the Count's throne room once more.

The supercell formation then dispersed, giving away a night sky with a cresent moon and stars in the beautiful night sky.

The Hope Diamond return to it's crimson color and hexagram in the middle return to it's black color. Ruby layed on the floor for a bit before she got and saw the opening in the wall as Mary sob and the body of the Count never found, revealing the beautiful night with the cresent moon in the night sky.

The small Nevermore hover close to Mary before she attmept to swipe, but miss as she sob angerily. "... No..."

She then go on a rant as she clench her head and cried as the small Nevermore land on large piece of stone and watches. "No... no... no...! I don't want it like this! No true! This... this is a... lie."

Mary cried out as the small Nevermore watches. "Send me back to my room! Send me back to my room!"

She sulk in her laps. "I don't want to still here in a place like this. I want to die."

A knife was then thrown to her side. When she look up, it reveal to be Ruby, which she has transformed Full-Moon Gin back into compact mode as she look down at Mary, stoic and emotionless. "Tsk.. this is the real world we lived in, you weak girl."

Mary was shocked as Ruby give her a speech.

"A man once told me that this the real world. The real world is cold. The real world doesn't care about you or others. He do whatever to do to survive by lying, stealing, and cheating. All before he was killed by a grimm... right in front of me. This is the world where only the strong survive." Ruby said, remembering the last words of Roman Torchwick before he was killed by a Griffion. Mary just look at her before her turn into a mixed of fury and sadness, she was not thinking right, at Ruby as she look at her as she remained stoic and emotionles before turning to the side and head toward the dead body of the mayor, pulled her cloak off of him, and grabbing and pulling the Hope Diamond in her bag.

Ruby walked away, stoic and emotionless, as Mary shout at her. "I'll kill you...! One day, you evil being... I WILL KILL YOU!!!"

Ruby just a few words at her as she remained stoic and emotionless. "You kill me anytime."

As Ruby walked away and head toward the door, the Beast of Darkness then appear as he/she crackles. " **Well, that was interest.** "

When the Beast of Darkness turn to look at her, he/she saw Ruby's face was full of regrets and sadness, hinting that the girl she once was is still in there, and it soften to the point that her pupil return to its original circle shaped before the pupil return to it's now current hellish, wolf-like slit shape and she resumed her stoic and emotionless facade as she walked out of the door.

End of Chapter 7

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, i've basically combine chapter 7 & 8 as one chapter. If you haven't guess by now, Ruby's stoic and emotionless expression was just a facade. I chose the 'peering in the past and show anyone with a time dimesion orb' semblance for Ozpin because i figure it's fit perfectly for him due to his clockwork motifs. Now then... i shall explain the origin of Voltaire's creation:  
> 1\. I was listening to 'When you're evil' by musician artist Voltaire.  
> 2\. I found a person named Francois-Marie Arouet, who was a french Enlightenment writer, which he uses Voltaire as a pen name. I choose that name for ironic reason... Voltiare was a person who often attacks on the established Catholic Church, has a negative view on 3 religions and only 1 positive on one religions. This Voltaire has ego that he believed himself to be a god because his semblance and use people as stepping stones to get more power because he isn't satisfied with his current power to the point he want to become a god.  
> 3\. The main reason why i've chose his character model as a Beowolf is because the Big Bad Wolf is one of the many characters he based on, because the pun on him being the Big Bad. Because in the oldest versions of Red Little Riding Hood, the Big Bad Wolf is actually refer as a werewolf, which make more sense.  
> Also, i'll be possible making chapter 8, which is a day shortly after the Chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8: First Arc-Black Destroyer: Epilogue

Chapter 8: First Arc-Black Destroyer: Epilogue

* * *

 

It was only a day later when it have been annouced in the afternoon that the Count is now dead with no body in sight. When the Mistal council found out about the the Count's cruel rule of the people, they sent military soldiers to arrest all of the government members and the city guards of the city. The people of the city rejoy the end of the Count's tyrant and cruel rule of the people by throwing a festival of celebrating his death. A certain heiress with a red cloak, Weiss, appear in the city, continuing to search for Ruby. She notice how they were enjoying a death of the Count, whom she never heard much about, before she decide to ask one of them, a pair of a male faunus and a female human. "Excuse me, but can i ask you two a question?"

Unknown to Weiss, they were a pair of theives, as they answer her question as they smirk at her. "Oh don't worry, we'll answer your question."

She immediately notice their change in attitude and reveal the right side of her to show Myrtenaster, with the front forward-facing blade of Cresent Rose fused on the pommel of it, to them and they raise their hand in the air to surrender. "Wow! Take it easy. We will answer your questions."

"Good." Weiss just covered her right side with the cloak as the theives prepare answered her question before she showed them the picture of Ruby. They immediately recongize her. "Hey! Isn't that same guy or girl in black armor that cause trouble a few days?"

"Yeah! And it was after that poor little faunus boy's related older human sister got executed by the Count with her head being chop off of her body." The female human said as she point at the little faunus boy on a stone-made bench, looking miserable, with her only sadly lampshade his stitution. "Poor kid, he saw his sister getting her head chopped off."

"Yeah..." The male Faunus said as he sympathy with her. "So anyway... from the rumors of what we heard and those city guard that got arrested mutter about he or she killed the Count in his throne room last night. But we didn't really care about he or her killing the leader of this city since he did deserved it and we're celebrating his death, the only who is sadden by his death was his own daughter, Mary, and her bodyguard, Samson."

The theives and Weiss stared up to the castle, as they saw a woman by the window who look she was weeping, before the thevies continue to tell to Weiss. "He or she then just disappear after the death of the Count... out of thin air. Which remind me... i didn't see he or her in the crowd, because he or she was 8 goddamn feet or something, before when that woman executed and only afterward he or she appear."

"Maybe she was looking at the execution from the alleyway."

"Yeah... that good way to explain it."

Weiss then just sighed... appearing that they don't know what happen to Ruby as she thank them before walking away. All she knew is that the Black Destroyer often mysterious appear and disappear for days, weeks, and even months on end.

* * *

 

_Later..._

Weiss head toward to a traven and made her way to the bar, where she sit down on a stool and orders a drink for herself. "One cherry wine in an cocktail glass for me, please."

"Gotcha." Reply the bartender as he get the wine bottle of cherry wine and cocktail glass to served her. After he served her the drink, she took a sip from it before she was joined by a familiar tall man with black messy hair and red eyes as he sit by her on the stools before she noticed him as she reply to him. "Hello, Qrow."

"Hello, Ice Queen." Qrow reply as he order himself a drink as well. They were silent at each other before they spoke to one another. "You are still searching for this Black Destroyer guy or girl, right?"

"Yeah... honestly, i've forgot of why she called that since i'm so focus of finding her."

"Well... I've heard that he or she got that nickname when he or she appear during the Battle of Greywind occur around the island between Mistral and Vale. It was when Vale, Vacuo, Mistral, and Atlas military attack all at once at each other, only for the many kinds of grimm to join in as well. It was middle when he or she suddenly appear, taking no side and attacking everyone at once, and he or she was no hunter or huntress like they have ever seen. He or she was able to cut anyone who get in his or her way, even through the thickest of armor and fastest of speedster, but that not only reason he or she got that nickname. No matter how times she got injured or deadly the injuries, this guy or girl refused to go down. It was eventually that he or she killed everyone on the battlefield, leaving only a few survivors to tell the tales and they said that they don't want to confirm what gender he or she is out of fear that he or she will come looking for them." Qrow told Weiss, who was just staring at him. "What?"

"You called the Black Destroyer he or she... right?" Weiss asked Qrow.

"Yeah. That's right." Qrow answered as he scowl. "I don't want to believe that the Black Destroyer is Ruby, instead she died 2 years ago. Because actions of this is not like Ruby at all. It's not possible."

"You do realized that if i haven't her cloak on me, it would have been destroyed along with Ruby. But it it not. So there a possible Ruby is alive. After all, you know her better than i do." Weiss said to him. "You can't just blame yourself for her disappearance due to your injuries caused by one of two Nuckelavee."

"Maybe i don't." Qrow mutter to himself bitterly and harshly as he got up from the stool and leave. Weiss just stare up to the ceiling as she said one word. "Ruby..."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else..._

Ruby, stoic and emotionless, was walking through a forest that is covered by mist as she walk through it. She continue walking before she stop and turn her head, very slowly around... as she remember of how her hunting Voltaire and his Six Fingers Gods and getting her revenge all begun. It was before her revenge against Voltaire. Before she adopted her cold stoic and emotionless facade. Before she got black cloak , her current armor, and her current weapon, Full-Moon Gin. Before she lost her left eye. All of it which all begin 2 years ago...

* * *

 

_2 years ago..._

Ruby Rose, youthful, bright, and hopeful Huntress In-training full of energy and who believe in that world can be a better place. She has her favorite weapon and the one she created, Cresent Rose, resting on her shoulder in scythe mode with a determined look along with a smirk on her face as she help the guards beheld to defend the castle and its village inside of it from a grimm attack.

A 12-foot tall Alpha Beowolf roared at her. The guard beheld her were a bit worry about since they never faced a Alpha Bewolf before, but Ruby just smirk before she charge at the Grimm and prepare to swing her scythe at it to kill it.

* * *

 

And now... we'll finished this arc. But now... we'll should go into another arc where it was before Ruby hunts and get revenge on Voltaire... This called;

_**RWBY: BERSERK-Second Arc: The Early Year Arc** _

End of First Arc-Black Destroyer

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm gonna take a break from RWBY: Berserk for a few months... now tomorrow, i'm gonna type the 8th chapter of RWBY: Hellsing. Before i could do any of that, i will give you some notes.  
> Now one of the biggest you possible or possible not thinking about is how Ruby is to repair her armor? Which look like the Berserk Armor from the Berserk manga that inspire this fic. Well, it use the wearer's aura to repair itself since it is older than the current kingdoms themselves.
> 
> So what Ruby look like now (Since i want to make this longer)...? Well:  
> Her head look similar when she was still a 15-years old and has wolf-like ears on top of her head. Her body is now 8 feet tall. She now wear a black armor that cover her entire body except for her head and a black cloak with a hood. Her cloak is fasten by cross-shaped magnetic-type pins made with titanium. Has a passion cross with sharp tips on all ends on the right side of her belt. Her right eye is lifeless looking and is silver-colored with vertical, hellish-looking, wolf-like slited pupil. Her left eye is cover by a eyepatch, she cover it for a reason... unless you've already read RWBY: Berserk Prototype of the reason why she covered it.
> 
> So why did i even say this? Because i wanted to make this chapter longer... and oh! She was base on the Red trailer where she first appear in... she look different than in the show if you pay closely enough. Now then... i'm gonna do the 8th chapter of RWBY: Hellsing tomorrow, i was going originally write 'I Am Never Alone At All', but i was kinda lazy. So i'll do it possible the next two months. Yeah, you have to wait for it...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna put notes here, only for chapter 7 & onward. Because it's saves a lot of time.


End file.
